Liebe auf Irrwegen
by Thaya
Summary: Bulma ist Geheimagentin und bekommt ihren größten Auftrag.. Vegeta ist der meistgesuchte Verbrecher der Stadt. Doch die beiden verlieben sich ineinander. Hat diese Liebe eine Chance?
1. Night Master

LIEBE AUF IRRWEGEN B/V  
  
TEIL 1  
  
Kurz nach Mitternacht in der Westlichen Hauptstadt... "Fasst ihn! Er darf uns nicht schon wieder entkommen!" Es herrschte ein Großaufgebot auf den Straßen. Die Polizei war mal wieder voll damit beschäftigt, den meistgesuchten Verbrecher der Stadt zu fassen. Niemand wusste, wer er eigentlich war. Nur sein Deckname war bekannt... Night Master... Warum suchte man sich so einen Namen aus? Vielleicht deshalb, weil er nur nachts zuschlug? Immer wieder kurz nach Mitternacht wurden der Polizei neue Einbrüche gemeldet. Oft waren damit auch Tote verbunden. Viele Wachtmeister von Museen mussten schon ihr Leben lassen, weil es ein Wahnsinniger auf die kostbarsten Juwelen, Schmuckstücke und andere Dinge, die ein Vermögen wert waren, abgesehen hatte. "Los, Beeilung! Er ist auf dem Dach. Wir können ihn dort fassen!" Schnell begaben sich die Streitkräfte auf das Dach des Hochhauses, wo der gesuchte Verbrecher nur so auf sie zu warten schien. Oben angekommen stand eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt am Rand des Daches. Er schien auch nicht bewaffnet zu sein... "Ihr seid ganz schön langsam. So kriegt ihr mich niemals!" Mit einem lauten Lachen ließ er sich plötzlich nach hinten fallen. "Ist der verrückt?!" Die Polizisten stürmten zum Rand und sahen, wie er sich immer weiter dem Boden näherte. Doch jäh in diesem Moment zückte er ein Gerät, dass er sich in eine Jackentasche steckte. Oben dran drückte er einen Knopf... Und weg war er! Er war einfach so unsichtbar geworden. Mit welchen Techniken arbeitete der eigentlich? Er war der Polizei um einiges voraus, das stand fest. Doch wie wollte er nun eigentlich fliehen? Immerhin fiel er von einem weit über 100 Meter hohen Hochhaus... Plötzlich vernahmen die Polizisten ein Motorengeräusch von unten. Er war unten und saß seelenruhig auf einem Motorrad. "Ihr seid echt zu dämlich!" Mit einem gehässigen Lachen sauste er auch schon davon... Mit der Beute... "Verdammt! Wie macht er das nur immer? So werden wir ihn nie kriegen!" Wieder einmal gingen die Polizisten als Verlierer von dannen...  
  
Am Morgen danach im Polizeirevier... "Wie? Ihr habt ihn schon wieder nicht gekriegt? Wofür werdet ihr eigentlich bezahlt? Für´s dumm rumstehen und Schwerverbrecher entkommen lassen?" "Regen Sie sich bitte nicht so auf..." "Ich soll mich nicht aufregen? Ihr elenden Versager!" In diesem Moment trat ein junger Mann in den Raum. Er hatte kurze blonde Haare und grüne Augen. "Guten Morgen! Hier bin ich." "Gott sei Dank. Du bist echt meine letzte Hoffnung, Jeff." "Ich hab schon gehört, dass sie ihn wieder nicht gekriegt haben. Der scheint ja ne harte Nuss zu sein..." "Sicher ist er das." "Wo ist eigentlich mein Partner? Ich denke, ich soll nicht allein arbeiten." "Dein Partner kommt gleich. Der Dienst fängt bald an..."  
  
"Wird endlich grün! Ich muss zur Arbeit! Ich kann´s mir heute echt nicht leisten, zu spät zu kommen." Eine junge Frau war gerade am verzweifeln. Wer hat auch Ampeln erfunden? Die Dinger konnten ruhig grün werden, wenn sie kommt. "Na endlich!" Und schon gab sie Gas. Bulma musste heute pünktlich sein. Ihr wurde nämlich ein wichtiger Auftrag zugesagt. Worum es sich dabei handelte, wusste sie nicht. Aber bald würde sie es ja erfahren...  
  
Der rote Renault Alpine A310 parkte gerade vor dem Polizeigelände. Eine hübsche Frau stieg aus. Sie hatte blaue Haare mit roten Strähnen und blaue Augen. Sie war sehr sportlich gekleidet. Eine weiße Hose mit einem roten ¾ langen Pullover und schwarzen Plateauschuhen. Zielstrebig ging sie ins Innere des Gebäudes. Die männlichen Kollegen bekamen erst mal Stielaugen. Doch sie wusste genau, wo sie hinzugehen hatte. An einer größeren Tür blieb sie stehen. Hier klopfte sie kurz an und betrat dann den Raum. "Guten Morgen, Chef." "Morgen, Bulma. Sogar mal pünktlich. Wie kommt´s?" "Ich wollte meinen neuen Auftrag abholen." "Dann kann ich dir erst mal deinen Partner für den Auftrag vorstellen. Das ist Jeff." "Hallo. Ich bin Bulma." "Hallo." Mehr konnte Jeff nicht sagen, da er einfach überwältigt war. Ihre Schönheit übertraf bei weitem alles, was er jemals gesehen hatte...  
  
ENDE TEIL 1 


	2. Der Auftrag

Also hier ist nun Teil 2. Wäre auch super, wenn ich mal ein Review bekommen würde. Mich interessiert nämlich, ob euch die FF gefällt. ( ************************************************  
  
TEIL 2  
  
"Also, worum geht´s?" Bulma war ziemlich neugierig. Sie musste nun unbedingt wissen, was für einen Auftrag sie bekommen würde. "Nun... Es geht um Night Master... Sagt Ihnen das was?" "Und ob! Die ganze Stadt ist hinter ihm her." "Sie beide haben die Aufgabe ihn zu fassen. Bisher ist es ja niemandem gelungen." "Wir sollen ihn fassen?" "Ja. Und zwar schnell. Die Regierung macht sich ernsthafte Gedanken. Wenn das so weiter geht..." "Kein Problem. Das ist der größte Auftrag meiner Karriere..." Bulma war sichtlich happy. Ihr Chef traute ihr so etwas zu? Das musste was heißen... Bulma und ihr neuer Partner verließen das Polizeipräsidium. "Darf ich dich einladen, Jeff? Vielleicht auf einen Kaffee? Ich kenn ein verdammt gutes Cafe in der Innenstadt." "Gerne. Die Einladung nehm ich mit Freuden an." "Ich fahre." "Ich kann sowieso nicht. Meine Schwester hat mich heute morgen mitgenommen. Ich hab kein Auto." "Dann ist´s ja gut." Beide stiegen in Bulma´s Renault ein und fuhren in die Innenstadt. Heute herrschte mal wieder reger Stadtverkehr. Es war Freitag. Die meisten Leute gingen heute zum einkaufen. "Ob wir den Auftrag wohl erfüllen werden? Was meinst du?" "Ich hab meine ganze Laufbahn auf so eine Chance gewartet. Ich werde ihn kriegen. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue." "Du bist dir ja sehr sicher..." "Willst du ihn etwa nicht kriegen?" "Doch schon, aber ob wir ihn kriegen werden... Er ist sehr gut. Das sollten wir nicht vergessen." "Gut ist er zwar, aber wir sind besser. Dort hinten kommt gleich der große Parkplatz. Das Cafe ist dort in der Nähe." Bulma bog die nächste Straße links ein und suchte sich einen freien Parkplatz. Beide stiegen aus und entfernten sich von dem Fahrzeug, nachdem Bulma abgeschlossen hatte. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie die Marktstraße entlang. Überall waren nur Menschen, wohin man schaute. Es gab viele, viele Klamottenläden. Bulma riskierte zwar einen Blick in jedes Schaufenster, hinein ging sie allerdings nicht. Immerhin wollte sie mit Jeff Kaffee trinken gehen. "Dort ist das Cafe. Wollen wir uns rein setzen, oder doch lieber draußen?" "Lieber rein. Draußen ist´s mir zu voll." Sie gingen ins Cafe und suchten sich einen Tisch weiter hinten. "Ist doch nett hier, oder?" "Ja. Ich war hier noch nie." "Ich komm öfter hier her. Schließlich wohne ich auch in der Nähe." "Wo wohnst du denn?" "Zwei Bezirke weiter. In einem größeren Wohnhaus. Ich hab dort ne 4 Zimmer Wohnung." "Wohnst du ganz allein?" "Eigentlich schon. Ich hab aber einen kleinen Hund. Er heißt Sura." "Ich hab keine Haustiere. Hab gar keine Zeit dafür. Meine Schwester hat Haustiere. Sie hat ein Aquarium mit verdammt vielen Fischen drin." "Ja? Meine Freundin hat auch ein verdammt großes Aquarium." "Ist das in Mode? Ich kann Fische nicht ausstehen." "Wir sollen einen Schwerverbrecher fassen und reden über Fische. Toll was?" "Ja. Was willst du?" "Vielleicht nehm ich auch nen Cappuccino. Und du?" "Ich nehm nen Espresso. Ich brauch jetz was starkes." Und schon kam eine ältere Dame, die ihre Bestellung entgegennehmen wollte. "Was wünschen Sie?" "Einen Cappuccino und einen Espresso bitte." "Natürlich. Kommt sofort." Und schon verschwand sie wieder um ihre Bestellungen fertig zu machen. "Hast du heute Abend noch was vor, Bulma?" "Ja. Ich muss noch sauber machen und vielleicht noch einkaufen. Muss ich aber erst mal sehen." "Schade. Vielleicht ein andermal." "Sicher." Und schon kam der Kellner mit den Tassen. "Ihre Bestellung. Bitteschön." "Danke." "Sag mal, Bulma... Hast du eigentlich einen Freund?" "Nein, Ich bin Single. Ist im Moment auch ganz gut so." "Warum?" "Bei dem Auftrag nen Freund? Nein, also wirklich nicht." "Die Arbeit ist für dich das Wichtigste, oder?" "Nein... Vielleicht treffe ich ja bald meinen Traumprinzen..." "Soll ich dich dann nach hause bringen?" "Nein, danke. Wie kommst du eigentlich nach Hause? Du hast doch kein Auto." "Ich hab meiner Schwester heut Nachmittag ne SMS geschrieben. Sie weiß, dass wir hier im Cafe sitzen. Sie nimmt mich nachher mit." "Achso. Sag mal, wie heißt deine Schwester eigentlich?" "Crissie. Sie ist 18. Also jünger als ich. Ich hab ihr auch nen Spitznamen verpasst. Ich sag einfach immer C 18." "C 18!?" "Ja. Lustig, oder?" "Vielleicht kenn ich sie ja..." "Nein, denke ich nicht. Obwohl ich kenn ihre Freunde eigentlich gar nicht. Sie ist Modedesignerin. Sie arbeitet sehr viel an irgendwelchen Klamotten rum." "Klamotten sind sehr wichtig." "Für Frauen..." "Hey, du kannst da nicht mitreden. Also sei lieber still." Der Nachmittag ging sehr schnell rum. Beide standen auf und gingen zur Theke, um zu bezahlen. Bulma hatte schon ihren Geldbeutel rausgekramt, als sie von Jeff gehindert wurde. "Lass mal. Ich bezahl das schon." "Mit dir geh ich gern weg..." Nachdem Jeff bezahlt hatte, verließen sie das Cafe. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße stand ein richtig cooler Sportwagen. Eine junge blonde Frau stand davor. "Hey, Crissie!" "Jeff! Ich hab gewartet. Hi Bulma. Du bist also Jeff´s neuer Partner." "Ja bin ich. Wir könnten mal wieder zusammen shoppen gehen." "Gute Idee. Ich bräuchte mal wieder ein paar Anregungen." "Moment mal... Ihr kennt euch!?" "Ja. Crissie ist meine beste Freundin." "Hab ich dir noch nichts von Bulma erzählt? Dann hab ich das wohl vergessen." Jeff war baff. Er hätte Bulma schon lange kennenlernen können. Aber seine Schwester vergisst es, sie ihm vorzustellen. Weiber... "Was machst du heute noch, Bulma?" "Ich muss noch meine Wohnung sauber machen, vielleicht einkaufen gehen... Das Übliche. Sag mal, wie läuft´s eigentlich mit Krilin?" "Wer ist Krilin?" "Hab ich ihn dir auch noch nicht vorgestellt? Ich bin aber vergesslich... Er ist mein Freund." "Dein was?!" "Ja. Wir sind jetzt seit ungefähr einem Monat zusammen. Er ist so süß..." "Kann ich mal mein Motorrad zu ihm bringen? Es spinnt mal wieder." "Sicher. Er hat bestimmt nichts dagegen. Hast du mittlerweile einen Freund?" "Nein, der Richtige war noch nicht dabei. Aber ich hoffe, ich finde bald den richtigen." "Yamchu war ja ein Reinfall." "Ja, er hat echt am laufenden Band mit irgend ner Tussi betrogen. Ich hoffe der nächste wird nicht so einer." "Ja. Na los Jeff. Oder sollen wir hier übernachten?" "Ich komm ja schon. Tschau Bulma. Wir sehen uns ja." "Ja, bis dann. Crissie, wir müssen mal wieder telefonieren." "Ja, mach´s gut." Crissie und Jeff stiegen ins Auto und fuhren dann Richtung zu Hause. Bulma machte sich auch so langsam auf den Weg. Sie hätte zwar noch shoppen gehen können, hatte dazu aber keine Lust mehr. Also fuhr auch sie nach Hause. Der Verkehr hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gelichtet. Vor ihrem Wohnhaus suchte sie sich einen freien Parkplatz, der auch schnell gefunden war. Als sie ausstieg bemerkte sie, dass ein Umzugstransporter vor dem Gebäude stand. "Krieg ich nen neuen Nachbarn? Ach ja, die Wohnung neben mir stand doch leer. Jetzt zieht dort bestimmt jemand ein." Schnellen Schrittes ging sie dann ins Haus. Sie war schon neugierig, wer ihr neuer Nachbar sein wird...  
  
ENDE TEIL 2 


	3. Der neue Nachbar

Juchu, ich hab ein Review gekriegt. @ Alexiel: Vielen Dank. Hab mich riesig gefreut! Nur ich muss die Teile immer einzeln hochladen, da ich sie auch extra so geschrieben hab. Aber dafür kommen die nächsten Teile schon bald. ***********************************************  
  
TEIL 3  
  
Als Bulma dann kurz vor der Eingangstür stand, öffnete diese sich auch schnell automatisch. Tja, die moderne Technik war halt doch was feines. Die junge Frau war zu faul zum Treppensteigen, also ging sie zum Fahrstuhl. Sie drückte den Knopf und schon ging die Tür auf. Es war auch kein Wunder, dass sie zu faul war, die Treppe hinauf zu gehen. Sie wohnte ja bis oben, im zehnten Stock. Aber von dort hatte man eine grandiose Aussicht über einen Teil der Stadt. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie auch schon oben angekommen. In dieser Etage wimmelte es nur so von jungen, attraktiven Männern, die damit beschäftigt waren, unzählige Kisten zu schleppen oder auch Möbel zu transportieren. Neugierig ging sie näher an das ganze Geschehen heran. Der eine oder andere sah schon ganz schön niedlich aus. Allerdings fehlte bei den meisten dieses gewisse Etwas. "Hey, Kleine! Geh aus dem Weg!" Hinter ihr stand nun plötzlich einer dieser gutaussehenden Männer. Aber so was konnte sie sich doch nun wirklich nicht bieten lassen. "Pass mal auf, du elender Angeber! Zufällig wohne ich hier und da kann ich stehen wo ich will! Ist das klar?!" Mit so einer Reaktion hatte der Möbelpacker nun doch nicht gerechnet. "Entschuldigen Sie..." Er ging seinen Weg und verschwand im Fahrstuhl. "Frechheit. Was erlauben sich die Kerle von heute?" Wütend ging sie nun Richtung ihrer Wohnung. Sie hatte sowieso noch so einiges zu tun. Sie holte eine Karte aus ihrer Tasche und schob sie kurz durch einen Schlitz, worauf ein grünes Lämpchen erhellte und sich die Tür zur Seite öffnete. Sie betrat nun die Wohnung und plötzlich wurde sie von vorne fast umgerannt. "Ja, Sura. Ich hab dich auch vermisst." Sura, Bulma´s Mischlingshund war glücklich, sein Frauchen wieder zu Hause zu haben. Jetzt würde er nämlich endlich was zu fressen bekommen. Sie zog schnell ihre Schuhe aus und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. Sura folgte ihr auch schnell. Ihre Wohnung war sehr geräumig eingerichtet. Küche und Wohnzimmer waren nur durch einen Raumteiler voneinander getrennt. Alle Möbel waren im jugendlichen Stil. Überall standen viele Grünpflanzen. Sura war schon richtig ungeduldig. "Jaja, du kriegst ja gleich was zu essen." Bulma öffnete die Tür zu einem Schrank und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass nur noch eine Dose Hundefutter da war. "Ich muss also doch noch einkaufen gehen. Erst mal sehen, wie´s im Kühlschrank aussieht." Doch auch da war nichts weiter, als eine vergammelte Banane drin. "Ich geh dann mal gleich einkaufen." Sura hörte das gar nicht gern und machte sich durch ein Bellen bemerkbar. "Du kriegst natürlich erst noch was." Sie öffnete die Dose und holte eine Schale aus dem Schrank. Den gesamten Doseninhalt schüttete sie auf diese und stellte sie vor Sura`s Füße. "Ich geh dann noch mal weg. Sei ja artig und mach keinen Unsinn." Sie ging wieder in den kleinen Flur und zog sich wieder ihre Schuhe an. Mit einem zischen öffnete sich die Tür und nachdem Bulma draußen war, schloss sie sich auch wieder. Die Möbelpacker waren immer noch mit Schleppen beschäftigt, aber das konnte ihr ja egal sein. Sie ging zum Fahrstuhl und wollte damit nach unten fahren, doch die netten jungen Herren machten ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. "Wir müssen jetzt mit vielen Kisten nach unten. Nehmen Sie bitte die Treppe." Die Männer gingen an Bulma vorbei und fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten. "Das ist doch die Höhe..." Wutentbrannt nahm Bulma also doch dann die Treppe. Als sie dann endlich, nach mehreren Pausen, die sie einlegen musste, unten angekommen war, war sie schon fertig. Aber sie ermahnte sich selbst. "Mensch, Bulma. Du arbeitest bei der Polizei und bist jetzt schon K.O. Schlechte Kondition..." Ihr Weg führte sie wieder in die Innenstadt. Dort war ihr Ziel ein kleiner Lebensmittelladen, der von einem älteren Ehepaar geführt wurde. "Guten Abend." "Guten Abend Bulma-san. Wie geht es dir?" "Danke. Sehr gut. Und Ihnen?" "So wie immer. Du willst wieder dasselbe?" "Ja. In meinem Kühlschrank herrscht gähnende Leere. Wie geht es Ihrem Mann? Hat er sich gut von seinem Herzinfarkt erholt?" "Er liegt noch im Krankenhaus. Er ist immer noch sehr schwach. Ich kann ihn ja wegen dem Geschäft nicht so oft besuchen. Wenn es ihm auch nicht bald besser geht, müssen wir auch vielleicht schließen..." "Das wäre sehr schade. Wenn ich Ihnen beiden irgendwie helfen kann..." "Nein, vielen Dank. Du hast uns doch schon öfter aus der Klemme geholfen. Wir sind dir sehr dankbar für alles." "Ich hab das doch gern gemacht." "Hier. Die Sachen, die du wolltest. Heute frisch gekommen." "Das ist schön. Hier, das Geld." "Danke. Und komm ja bald wieder vorbei." "Das werde ich. Einen schönen Abend noch. Und richten Sie Ihrem Mann gute Besserung aus." "Danke. Auf Wiedersehen." Bulma verließ wieder das kleine Geschäft und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Sie würde sicher länger brauchen. Es waren doch mehr Tüten, als sie zuerst gedacht hatte. Und sie musste bestimmt wieder die Treppe nehmen, da diese Idioten ihr ja auch den Fahrstuhl besetzen müssen. Und einer von denen wird ihr sicherlich nicht helfen, die Tüten hoch zu tragen. Nach einigen Minuten länger, kam sie dann wieder an ihrem Wohnhaus an. Die automatische Eingangstür öffnete sich und sie wollte zum Fahrstuhl gehen, da keine Möbelpacker mehr in Sicht waren. Sie drückte auf den Knopf, doch nichts tat sich. "Guten Abend, Miss Briefs. Der Fahrstuhl ist kaputt. Die Möbelpacker, die heute hier waren haben wohl was mit ihm angestellt." "Na toll... Danke." Die etwas ältere Dame verschwand wieder in ihrer Wohnung. Noch etwas ratlos, wie sie die ganzen Sachen jetzt nach oben kriegen sollte, wurde sie plötzlich von hinten angesprochen. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Ich glaube wir haben den selben Weg. Bis ganz nach oben." Bulma drehte sich um und erblickte einen jungen Mann, den sie noch nie zuvor hier gesehen hatte. Er war ungefähr in ihrem Alter, ungefähr so groß wie sie, hatte schwarze Augen und schwarze Haare, die komisch nach oben standen. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Hose, schwarze Schuhe, einen blau- schwarzen Pullover und einen schwarzen Ledermantel. "Ja, dass wäre sehr nett." Er nahm ihr zwei Tüten ab, sodass sie nur noch eine Tüte zu tragen hatte. "Ich habe Sie hier noch nie gesehen. Sind Sie heute oben eingezogen?" "Ja. Die Möbelpacker hatten einiges zu tun heute." "Ich wohne übrigens gleich nebenan. Sie sind dann ja wohl mein neuer Nachbar." "Ja. Ich muss mich morgen wohl erst mal bei allen vorstellen." "Bei mir können Sie sich ja dann heute schon vorstellen." "Stimmt. Ich heiße Vegeta." "Und ich Bulma. Freut mich." "Mich auch." Das Gespräch wurde jedoch schnell wieder beendet, da sie oben angekommen waren. "Danke, für Ihre Hilfe. Wollen Sie noch mit rein kommen? Zur Entschädigung kann ich Ihnen ja was zu trinken anbieten." "Das Angebot schlage ich nicht aus." Wieder zog Bulma ihre Karte kurz durch den Schlitz und beide betraten die Wohnung. "Nett haben Sie´s hier." "Danke. Setzen Sie sich doch. Was möchten Sie trinken? Ich habe Selters, Saft und Milch." "Selters reicht." Vegeta machte es sich auf der Coach bequem, während Bulma ein Glas voll Selters machte. "Hier." "Danke." Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und beide begannen sich über dieses und jenes zu unterhalten. "Die Gegend hier war ganz nett, da dachte ich mir, ziehst doch einfach mal hier her." "Ja, die Gegend hier ist wirklich sehr schön. Ich wohne schon viele Jahre hier." "Was arbeiten Sie überhaupt?" "Das Sie nervt. Wir sollten uns duzen." "Einverstanden. Also, was arbeitest du?" "Ich bin Agentin. Zur Zeit bei der Polizei tätig." "Ach..." Vegeta wurde nun hellhörig. Sie arbeitet also bei der Polizei... "Und du?" "Ich... bin zur Zeit arbeitslos... Was arbeitest du genau bei den Bullen?" "Der Ausdruck gefällt mir nicht. Polizist ist ein sehr wichtiger Beruf. Aber egal. Ich hab heute den größten Auftrag meines Lebens erhalten..." "Was denn?" Vegeta wollte nun wissen, ob sie vielleicht mit an dem Fall "Night Master" arbeitet. Sollte Bulma ihm wirklich die Wahrheit sagen? Nein, besser nicht. Sie musste sich jetzt nur ne Notlüge einfallen lassen. "Es geht um Vergewaltigung und Entführung." "Soso. Das ist dein größter Auftrag?" "Ja, bisher bin ich mit so was zufrieden." Also hatte sie nicht mit dem anderen Fall zu tun. Das war ja gut. Vegeta war die Erleichterung in diesem Moment anzusehen. Und wenn er sich eingestand, dann gefiel ihm diese Frau doch ganz gut. Sie hatte eine gute Figur, ein hübsches Gesicht und schöne Augen. Bulma ging in diesem Moment Ähnliches durch den Kopf. Auch sie war gerade drauf und dran sich ein bisschen in diesen Kerl zu verlieben. Wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es die "Liebe auf den ersten Blick" ja doch noch...  
  
ENDE TEIL 3 


	4. Ein neuer Coup mit ungeahnten Folgen

TEIL 4  
  
Die beiden unterhielten sich noch verdammt lange. Draußen war es schon sehr lange dunkel geworden... "Sag mal Vegeta... Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" "25. Und du?" "24. Ein Jahr jünger." "Dann würden wir ja verdammt gut zusammen passen..." "So?!" "Guter Witz, was?" "Deine Witze sind klasse, Vegeta..." In diesem Moment war Bulma schon ein bisschen mulmig zumute. Mit so was macht man doch keine Scherze, oder? Auch Vegeta war die Situation etwas peinlich. Er mochte sie, ob er sie auch liebte? Vielleicht würde er das schon bald herausfinden... "Ich muss dann mal. Ich muss meine Wohnung noch ein bisschen einräumen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns morgen wieder." "Bestimmt. Wenn dir was fehlt oder du was brauchst, du weißt ja wo ich wohne." "Ja, danke. Vielleicht muss oder werde ich darauf zurück kommen." "Gute Nacht." "Ja, dir auch. Ciao." Vegeta verließ Bulma´s Wohnung und nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sank Bulma zu Boden. Ja, sie mochte ihn schon irgendwie. Sie mochte ihn schon, wo sie ihn das erste mal gesehen hatte. Ihrer Meinung nach, hatte er eine positive Ausstrahlung, so wie sie sie selten bei einem Mann sah. Sura kam zu Bulma hin und wollte ein bisschen mit ihr schmusen. Er wedelte freudig mit seinem Schwanz, doch Bulma war nicht danach. "Geh spielen, Sura. Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit." Sie hatte wohl eher keine Lust. "Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Duschen werde ich morgen früh. Ich hab heut echt keinen Bock mehr, irgend was zu machen." Bulma erhob sich wieder und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Morgen würde wieder ein harter Tag für sie werden...  
  
Bei Vegeta war es ähnlich. Er hätte sich jetzt ohrfeigen können. Musste er auch so einen "Witz" loslassen... "Scheiße. Alles ist nur noch scheiße... Muss erst mal aufräumen... Muss ich aber beeilen. Das Museum wartet nicht ewig. Und der Diamant auch nicht..." Das war sein Element. Die wertvollsten Gegenstände der Welt. Egal was es war. Hauptsache wertvoll. "Ach verdammt, ich muss jetzt los." Vegeta ging zu einem kleineren Koffer. Er öffnete diesen und holte nur schwarze Klamotten heraus. Seine Dienstklamotten. An Ort und Stelle zog er sich um. Er ging danach zu einem kleineren Koffer, welchen er ebenfalls öffnete. Heraus nahm er eine Pistole, sowie mehrere kleine Geräte. "Dann wollen wir mal..."  
  
Vegeta verließ seine neue Wohnung und ging zu einem Fenster und dieser Etage. Er öffnete es und kletterte nach draußen. Von außen schloss er es wieder vorsichtig, damit niemand etwas merkte. Das Haus, welches sich neben dem Wohnhaus befand, war nicht so hoch. Also sprang Vegeta auf die andere Seite des Hauses und landete genau auf dem Dach. Er stolzierte über dieses, als wäre es ein Bürgersteig für jedermann. Mit gewissen Hilfsmitteln, also extra verarbeiteten Seilen, bahnte er sich einen schnellen Weg über die Dächer der Stadt. Ein bisschen mulmig war ihm schon dabei. Bulma, seine gut aussehende Nachbarin arbeitete schließlich bei der Polizei. Wenn sie etwas merken würde, wäre es aus. Er müsste dann vor Gericht und er würde mit Sicherheit zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt werden. Aber so war das ganze doch viel lustiger. Neben dem meistgesuchtesten Schwerverbrecher der Stadt wohnt eine Agentin... Das könnte wirklich sehr lustig werden... Vegeta´s erstes Ziel war das Polizeirevier. Er schlich sich soweit heran, dass man ihn nicht bemerken konnte, und schob einen kleinen Zettel unter einem Türschlitz durch. Wessen Büro das war, wusste er nicht. Hauptsache jemand war drin und würde den Zettel finden. Aufmerksam beobachtete Vegeta das ganze Geschehen. Und endlich stand jemand auf. Er hatte den Zettel wohl bemerkt, da er ihn nun aufhob. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen rannte er plötzlich zum Telefon und wählte irgend eine Nummer. Das war Vegeta´s Zeichen. Jetzt musste er verschwinden.  
  
"Was sagen Sie da? Night Master ist im Haus?" "Ja, kommen Sie schnell!" Sofort strömten Einsatzleute zum Büro. "Hier, den Brief habe ich gefunden." Der Chef las ihn sich durch. "Rufen Sie sofort Bulma und Jeff an! Sie sollen schnell herkommen!" Zwei der Leute rannten zu freien Telefonen und die Nummern der beiden.  
  
"Ach du verdammtes Telefon!" Bulma war schon fast im Reich der Träume, als dieses Telefon klingelte. Ihre Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich leicht, da Sura mit dem Telefon in der Schnauze rein kam. "Danke, mein Kleiner." Bulma nahm Sura das Telefon ab und ging nun endlich ran. "Ja, hallo?" "Bulma, du musst sofort herkommen! Night Master wird bald wieder zu schlagen!" "Wie bitte? Ja, ich komme sofort." Bulma hechtete aus ihrem Bett und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zum Polizeirevier. Zuvor zog sie sich noch schnell ihre Tagesklamotten an und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Sie stürmte zu ihrem Auto, das auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Wohnhaus stand und stieg ein. Ihre Tasche deponierte sie auf dem Beifahrersitz. Und schon raste sie los.  
  
Bei Jeff hatte das Telefon auch schon geklingelt. Ach er war schon auf dem Weg zum Polizeirevier. Er hatte sich das Auto seiner Schwester genommen, die bei ihrem Freund Krilin übernachtete.  
  
Vegeta hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Museum erreicht. Die Polizei hatte hier wohl also schon bescheid gesagt. Nicht umsonst würden hier so viele Wachleute rumstehen. Endlich mal wieder eine Herausforderung. Vegeta nahm sich ein kleines Gerät aus seiner Tasche. Dabei handelte es sich um einen Laser. Mit diesem Gerät machte er ein Loch in das Dach, durch welches er später ins Innere des Gebäudes gelangen würde...  
  
Bulma und Jeff waren beide im Polizeirevier angekommen. Ihr Chef machte nun die letzten Anweisungen. "Also, ihr werdet mit mehreren Spezialeinheiten zum Museum fahren. Ihr werdet das Gebäude rund rum absichern. Auch Hubschrauber werden alles von oben überwachen. Er darf uns nicht durch die Lappen gehen." Nachdem alles noch einmal besprochen wurde, machten sich alle auf den Weg. Besonders Bulma und Jeff waren nervös, da es ja ihr erster Einsatz war.  
  
Vegeta war schon fast fertig, als er die vielen Autos auch schon anrücken sah. Er unterbrach kurz seine Arbeit, um sich diejenigen anzusehen, über die er schon bald lachen würde. Die Türen der Autos öffneten sich und alle stiegen aus. Unter ihnen war auch eine Person, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Diese Haare... Das konnte doch nicht... Vegeta beugte sich weiter nach vorn, um diese Person näher zu sehen. Er wollte allerdings auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Er holte ein kleines Fernglas aus seiner Tasche und schaute noch mal hin. Nein... Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein... Es war Bulma! Die Frau, in der er gerade begann, sich zu verlieben...  
  
ENDE TEIL 4 


	5. Blind Date

TEIL 5  
  
Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ihm machte es sonst nichts aus, wenn Frauen beteiligt waren. Aber diese... Er mochte sie sehr. Er konnte ihr auch nichts antun. Die Situation war jetzt reichlich kompliziert. "Verdammt. Ich kann jetzt aber nicht kneifen. Ich werde das Ding durchziehen. Aber ich muss auf sie aufpassen..." Schnell beendete Vegeta seine Arbeit und nachdem das Loch groß genug war, kroch er hinein. Dann klebte er etwas an die Seiten und setzte die zuvor herausgeschweißte Platte wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Von den Hubschraubern aus, würde man das Loch ja sonst sofort bemerken. Die Hubschrauber waren ja allerdings noch nicht eingetroffen. Zuvor hatte er noch ein dünneres Stahlseil dazwischengeklemmt, an dem er sich dann abseilen konnte. Nachdem Vegeta jetzt im Museum war setzte er sich eine Spezialbrille auf, mit der er genau die Strahlen, die die Alarmanlage auslösen würden, erkennen konnte. Blickte er nach unten, erkannte er sofort den Diamanten, auf den er es abgesehen hatte. Es war schon ein Prachtstück. So groß wie der war... Es gab genug Millionäre, die für diesen Klunker ein Vermögen hinblättern würden. "Jetzt heißt es Konzentration. Langsam durch die Strahlen durch..." Langsam seilte er sich nach unten ab. Immer versuchend, den Strahlen auszuweichen. Dies gelang ihm auch ganz gut. "So... Wo ist die scheißverdammte Alarmanlage? Ah da!" Vegeta holte ein kleines gerät aus seiner Tasche. Es war so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Pistole, nur viel kleiner. Damit zielte er auf die Alarmanlage. Er versuchte eine bestimmte Stelle zu treffen. Würde er die treffen, würde er sich endlich frei bewegen können. Das Problem war nur, er hatte nur einen Schuss. Würde er den in den Sand setzen, ginge die Alarmanlage sofort an und die Bullen würden ihn sofort finden. Langsam zielte er auf einen bestimmten Knopf... Und drückte ab. Die Kugel war so schnell, dass man sie normal gar nicht sehen konnte. Aber er hatte Glück. Oder einfach nur ein gutes Auge. Er traf den Knopf. Damit war nur in diesem Raum die Alarmanlage abgeschaltet. "Geht doch... Und jetzt zu uns mein kleiner Diamant..." So klein war er zwar nicht, aber ist ja auch egal... Vegeta näherte sich dem Schaukasten und checkte einmal kurz die Lage. Der Kasten an sich war, so wie es auf den ersten Blick schien, extra noch mal Alarm gesichert. Wie sollte er den Diamanten denn da raus kriegen? "Scheint Panzerglas zu sein. Die versuchen aber echt alles, um mich hinters Licht zu führen." Wäre der Kasten nun tatsächlich Alarm gesichert, dann müsste irgendwo ein Strahl oder ein wenigstens ein hauchdünnes Kabel langgehen. Vegeta schaltete wieder seine Spezialbrille ein, die er zuvor ausgeschaltet hatte.  
  
" Also, ich seh nichts... Vielleicht..." Er blickte nach oben... Und da. Dieses Gerät könnte den Schaukasten elektronisch absichern. Da Vegeta noch am Seil hing, zog er sich nach oben und begutachtete den Kasten einmal näher. "Also doch. Infrarot... Nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht gut genug. Ihr werdet mich nicht hinters Licht führen. Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass der Kasten nich auch noch gesichert ist." Vorsichtig, mit Fingerspitzengefühl, öffnete Vegeta das Infrarotgerät und sah sich den Kabelsalat mal von innen an. "Interessant... Wenn ich da dran greife, geht sofort der Alarm los. Was mach ich jetzt?" Vegeta stand nun vor einem kleinen Rätsel. Doch plötzlich hörte er Schritte... Schritte, die verdächtig nah waren. "Scheiße, auch das noch. Ich muss ganz nach oben." Er zog bis hoch und holte schnell ein Gerät hervor, welches er schon immer dabei hatte. Es hatte ihm schon sehr gute Dienste erwiesen. Er drückte schnell auf den obersten Knopf und schon waren er und das Seil unsichtbar...  
  
Bulma war das alles einfach zu langweilig. Der Typ war entweder schon längst wieder abgehauen oder er wollte warten, bis sie alle wieder weg waren. Sie und auch andere hatten spezielle Kleidung bekommen, mit denen sie einfach durch die Strahlen der Alarmanlagen durchgehen konnten, ohne das sie reagieren würden. So ging sie zum Raum, in de der Diamantausgestellt wurde. Würde sie eben dort auf diesen Kerl warten. Denn dann musste er erst an ihr vorbei. Langsam näherte sich Bulma dem besagten Raum und ging einfach so hinein. Sie wusste ja auch nicht, das der Alarm schon längst abgeschaltet wurde... Sie ging zu dem Schaukasten und begutachtete erst mal den Diamanten. "Man, ist der groß. Und schön funkeln tut er auch. Kein Wunder das er hinter diesem Stein her ist. Mir könnte er auch gefallen..."  
  
Vegeta sah und hörte nicht recht. Jetzt war sie auch noch hier. Das war heute echt nicht sein Tag. Erst reißt er Witze los, bei denen er sich selber ohrfeigen könnte und dann steht diese Frau auch noch genau unter ihm. Sollte er sie jetzt bewusstlos schlagen? Was sollte er denn jetzt machen?  
  
Bulma unterdessen schaute sich in dem Raum um. Es war so ziemlich ruhig hier drin. Wahrscheinlich war er also noch nicht hier. Sie ging in eine Ecke des Raumes, wo auch ein Stuhl stand und setzte sich auf diesen. "Dann warte ich eben. Ich hab Zeit. Und Kaffee lass ich mir eben nachher bringen."  
  
"Scheiße... Hau ab. Mach schon. Du kannst doch nicht hier die ganze Zeit warten." Die Situation war wirklich nicht die beste. Würde sie ihn jetzt erwischen... Das wäre eine Katastrophe. "Dann lausch ich eben noch ein bisschen. Was soll ich sonst machen?"  
  
"Ich muss mir morgen... Ach nee. Es ist ja schon heute. Dann muss ich mir heute eben seine Handynummer geben lassen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn auch überreden, bei mir zu essen. Dann muss ich heute noch einkaufen gehen. Und aufräumen. Ja, das ist das Wichtigste. Es muss ja schließlich ordentlich aussehen, wenn er ja kommen sollte. Und dann kann ich ihm beim Einzug noch ein bisschen helfen... Ja genau. Das muss ich unbedingt C18 erzählen... Ach Vegeta..."  
  
"Moment mal... Vegeta? Die redet die ganze Zeit von mir? Mag sie mich etwa?" Es war nicht wirklich aus Bulma´s Sicht geplant, dass Vegeta das alles jetzt hörte. Aber sie wusste ja auch nicht, dass er über ihr an der Decke hockt und darauf wartet, dass sie endlich abhaut...  
  
ENDE TEIL 5 


	6. Reingelegt

TEIL 6  
  
Schon seit über 10 Minuten saß Bulma nun schon auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke und Vegeta hockte an der Decke. Doch irgendwie, so schien es, wurde sie langsam nervös. Doch was war los? "Verdammt... Ich glaub ich muss mal... Aber ich darf jetzt nicht gehen. Er könnte jeden Moment hier auftauchen. Ich muss durchhalten..." "Ich glaub´s nicht. Geh aufs Klo, verdammt noch mal. Wenn die so rumwackelt, muss ich auch gleich... Nun geh endlich." Vegeta war super nervös. Sie muss einfach gehen... Sie muss... "Ach, scheiße. Ich geh jetzt. Wenn er halt kommt, hab ich Pech gehabt." "Na endlich..." Bulma ging langsam aus dem Raum und Vegeta drückte wieder auf den Knopf, damit er wieder sichtbar wurde. Schnell seilte er sich ein Stück ab, bis er wieder vor dem Infrarotgerät hing. "So, jetzt aber. Wenn ich zwischen die beiden Drähte was schiebe, dann müsste der Kontakt gebrochen sein." Vegeta holte ein kleines Metallplättchen aus seiner Tasche und schob es vorsichtig zwischen die Drähte. Schnell holte er seine Hand wieder heraus und... der Alarm ging nicht an. "So, jetzt zu uns..." Er seilte sich weiter bis ganz nach unten ab und widmete sich nun wieder dem Diamanten. "Ich muss mich aber beeilen, bevor sie wieder kommt." Schnell kramte Vegeta seinen Laser hervor und machte wieder ein Loch, diesmal aber in das Panzerglas, hinter dem sich das Schmuckstück seiner Träume befand. Des weiteren holte er einen anderen Diamanten hervor, der allerdings nur aus Glas bestand. Er wechselte schnell die beiden Diamanten aus, schloss das Loch wieder mit einer speziellen Masse, die er an das Glasstück schmierte und zog sich wieder nach oben. "Nach oben kann ich nicht raus. Da sehen mich die Hubschrauber. Also muss ich mir ein Kostüm besorgen..." Vegeta löste das Seil oben ab und fiel somit nach unten. Er landete aber auf den Füßen. Solche Stunts war er ja mehr als gewöhnt. Vegeta machte sich wieder unsichtbar und spazierte aus dem Raum. Er sah Bulma wieder auf ihn zukommen. Ungewollt prallte er gegen sie. "Au. Was war das denn?" Nur allzu gern hätte Vegeta Bulma jetzt einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt, aber das ging ja nicht. Aber so ganz einfach konnte er auch nicht verschwinden. Beim vorbeigehen streichelte er noch kurz ihre Wange. "Es ist ziemlich windig hier drinnen. Komisch..." "Man, ist das ne Frau..." Vegeta ging und Bulma schlenderte wieder zurück in den Raum mit dem "Diamanten". Als sie ankam, war alles noch so, wie sie es zuvor verlassen hatte. Glaubte sie jedenfalls. Sie wusste nicht, dass der Diamant im Schaukasten nicht der echte war. Vegeta unterdessen, hatte sein Opfer schon gefunden. Er schlich sich hinter ihn und schlug ihn anschließend bewusstlos. Er zog ihm seine Uniform aus und zog sie sich an. Sie war zwar etwas groß aber dafür reichte sie. Jetzt würde er hoffentlich auch noch nach draußen kommen. Vielleicht gab es dafür auch einen anderen Weg... Vegeta lief zügig zur Hauptalarmanlage und löste sie aus. Jetzt wäre es fast geschafft.  
  
"Schnell, er scheint im Museum zu sein!" "Wie ist er da rein gekommen?" "Fast ihn!" Bulma schreckte hoch. Wieso ging der Alarm an? Sie war doch die ganze Zeit hier... Oder, Moment mal... Sie war ja kurz auf dem Klo... Sollte er in dieser Zeit? "Verdammt! Wieso passiert ausgerechnet mir so etwas? Wenn es so ist... Dann hab ich´s versaut..." Schon kamen die Einsatztruppen, auch Jeff reingestürmt. "Was ist passiert? Wo ist der Diamant?" "Er ist noch auf seinem Platz." Alle schauten sich den Diamanten an und konnten keinerlei Veränderungen feststellen. "Könnte mal jemand einen Diamantexperten herholen. Ich hab da so eine Vorahnung..." Vegeta konnte, dank seiner Uniform, das Museum einfach so verlassen. Völlig unbemerkt von allen, entfernte er sich vom Museum. Hinter der nächsten Ecke machte er sich aber wieder unsichtbar. Er musste ja schließlich auf Nummer sicher gehen. "Kein Zweifel, dieser Diamant ist aus Glas." "Was?! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wie hat es dieser Typ nur geschafft, schon wieder besser als wir zu sein?" "Irgendwann werden wir ihn kriegen." "Fragt sich nur, wann dieses "irgendwann" ist..."  
  
Vegeta war unterdessen wieder zu Hause angekommen. "Das hat sich ja gelohnt... Du wirst mich reich machen. Und dann werde ich vielleicht mit der Klauerei aufhören. Es würde niemals gut gehen, wenn ich das weiter mache. Bulma arbeitet nun mal bei der Polizei und ich liebe sie..."  
  
Bulma war in der Zwischenzeit, zusammen mit Jeff, zu ihrem Chef geladen worden. "Ihr habt mich sehr enttäuscht. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass ihr ihm das Handwerk legen könnt. Und dann muss ich so was erfahren. Was ist schief gelaufen?" "Er hat uns einfach getäuscht. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, wann er zugeschlagen hatte." "Ihr scheint etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben. Der Kerl hat ein Gerät, mit dem er sich unsichtbar machen kann. Wieso habt ihr nicht daran gedacht?" Beide konnten nichts mehr sagen, so blöd waren sie doch gewesen. Das hatten sie völlig vergessen. "Wenn ich euch beiden schon einen so wichtigen Auftrag gebe, dann will ich auch, dass ihr ihn richtig erfüllt. Diesmal lass ich euch das noch durchgehen. Aber das nächste Mal seid ihr weg vom Fenster." "Ja. Wir haben verstanden." Leicht gekränkt verließen beide das Polizeipräsidium und fuhren mit Bulma´s Wagen zurück. "Ich schmeiß dich vor deinem Haus raus." "Ja, danke. Das war nicht gut." "Wir haben den ganzen Auftrag versaut. Oder besser gesagt ich..." "Du konntest am allerwenigsten dafür. Wenn, dann sind wir beide schuld." "Danke, dass du das so siehst. Ich will nur noch nach Hause. Hat deine Schwestermorgen früh Zeit?" "Ja, sicher. Sie wollte dich sowieso mal anrufen. Krilin hat wohl dein Motorrad fertig. Du kannst es morgen abholen." "Echt? Das ist ja super... Wir sind schon da. Dann gute Nacht." "Ja, dir auch." Jeff stieg aus und Bulma fuhr weiter zu sich nach Hause. "Wenn mein Motorrad morgen schon fertig ist, dann kann ich vielleicht ne leine Spritztour mit Vegeta machen... Das wird super. Vielleicht frag ich ihn heut noch." So schnell sie konnte, fuhr Bulma nach Hause. Dort angekommen parkte sie schnell ihr Auto und nahm den, in der Zwischenzeit wieder reparierten, Fahrstuhl. Oben angekommen klingelte sie bei Vegeta. Und so schnell konnte sie nicht gucken, war auch schon die Tür auf. "Was führt dich noch so spät hier her?" "Ich hatte grade Dienstschluss und ich dachte mir, ich schau mal bei dir vorbei." "Komm rein." Beide gingen in Vegeta´s Wohnung, die jetzt aufgeräumter aussah. "Ich störe doch nicht, oder?" "Nein, keineswegs. Du bist immer willkommen." "Hast du morgen Lust, bei mir zu essen?" "Ich hab was in der Stadt zu tun. Aber danach sehr gerne." "Wo hast du denn zu tun?" "Im 39. Bezirk." "Da komm ich vorbei. Ich muss morgen mein Motorrad abholen und dann kann ich dich ja mitnehmen." "Ja, warum nicht. Wann ist das?" "So gegen drei." "Einverstanden." "Super. Dann bis morgen." "Warte mal. Willst du vielleicht noch meine Handynummer?" Stille... Woher...? "Äh, ja. Das wär nett." Vegeta hatte sich damit wohl ein bisschen verplappert. "Hier, sie steht auf dem Zettel. Gute Nacht." "Dir auch." Bulma verließ langsam Vegeta´s Wohnung. "Wieso wollte er mir seine Handynummer geben? Es war so, als hätte er es gewusst... Aber woher denn bitteschön?" Vielleicht hätte Vegeta lieber Bulma nach seiner Handynummer fragenlassen sollen...  
  
ENDE TEIL 6 


	7. Ein romantischer Abend

TEIL 7  
  
Vor Vegeta´s Wohnung dachte Bulma noch einmal über die Situation nach, die sich noch vor wenigen Augenblicken drinnen abgespielt hatte. Da sie aber zu keinem Ergebnis kam, ging sie in ihre Wohnung. Auch Vegeta hätte sich vielleicht dadurch verraten können. "Wenn sie jetzt was gemerkt hätte... Scheiße, bin ich blöd." Auch die Tatsache, dass Vegeta seine Handynummer schon fertig auf ein Blatt Papier geschrieben hatte, machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Doch dieser Tag war für beide mit mehr oder weniger guten Ergebnissen zu Ende gegangen.  
  
Der nächste Morgen war schnell herein gebrochen. Vegeta war schon auf den Beinen, da er ja einen wichtigen Termin hatte. Schon früh um 6 Uhr war er aufgestanden. Alles war noch nicht eingerichtet, aber eine Kaffeemaschine hatte er bereits. Während der Kaffee noch durchlief, zog er sich fertig an und nahm noch einmal seine Beute von letzter Nacht in Augenschein. "Schade, dass du bald den Besitzer wechseln wirst. Aber durch dich bin ich endlich reich. Dann werde ich auch keine krummen Dinger mehr machen. Vielleicht sollte ich Bulma dazu überreden, heute mit ihr auszugehen. Vielleicht Disco und anschließend noch was trinken gehen. Aber bei dem Geld, das ich heute kriege, kann ich sie gleich in ein Hotel entführen..." Nachdem Vegeta Pläne für den heutigen Tag geschmiedet hatte, war sein Kaffee schon fertig...  
  
Bulma wurde sanft durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages geweckt. Heute gab es wieder viele Formalitäten zu klären. Noch ziemlich verschlafen quälte sie sich dann doch aus dem Bett, griff im Vorbeigehen in ihren Schrank, nahm sich daraus alle Klamotten für den heutigen Tag und marschierte dann ins Bad. Sura war auch schon wach und erledigte seine Morgenarbeiten. Da er sehr flink war, war es für ihn keine große Hürde auf die Ablage zu springen und erst mal die Kaffeemaschine an zu schalten. Als nächstes war der Eierkocher dran. Bulma aß sehr gerne gekochte Eier zum Frühstück. Dann watschelte Sura ins Wohnzimmer und machte den Fernseher an, indem er hoch sprang und so den Schalter erwischte. Frühs musste einfach ein Morgenmagazin im Fernsehen laufen. Da gab es einfach nichts anderes. Das Wichtigste war somit getan und Sura legte sich wieder in sein Körbchen. Bulma war nun auch schon fertig geduscht und betrat das Wohnzimmer bzw. die Küche. "Gut gemacht, Sura. Auf dich ist halt Verlass." Bulma setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch und genoss erst mal in aller Ruhe ihr Frühstück...  
  
Vegeta hatte alles erledigt und verließ jetzt seine Wohnung. Je früher er alles erledigt hatte, desto besser. Er nahm den Fahrstuhl nach unten. Als dieser unten ankam, verließ Vegeta schnell das gesamte Gebäude. Sein Ziel war die U-Bahn Station dieses Bezirks. Damit würde er sehr schnell in den 39. Bezirk gelangen. Der Weg zur Station war auch nicht sehr weit. Schon nach ca. 5 Minuten kam er an. Er blickte auf die tafeln, um zu sehen, wann und mit welcher Linie er überhaupt fahren muss. "Da.. Linie 8. Gleis 5. In zwei Minuten. Jetzt aber schnell." Er spurtete schnell zu Gleis 5, um die Linie noch zu erwischen. Und er kam rechtzeitig. Er schob das Fahrticket schnell durch einen Schlitz an einem Gerät und er konnte passieren. Das Ticket für die Fahrt hatte er sich ja gestern noch schnell besorgt. Deshalb musste er auch heute nichts bezahlen. Bei sich trug er die Tasche mit dem geklauten Diamanten. Er musste aufpassen, dass niemand an diese Tasche rempelt oder sie versucht zu klauen. Sollte das aber der Fall sein, so würde derjenige morgen nicht mehr leben. In wenigen Stunden würde er sehr reich sein...  
  
Bulma hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihr Frühstück beendet und war schon auf dem Weg in eine kleine Werkstatt. Vor ihrem Wohngebäude wartete sie allerdings noch auf jemanden. Und nach 20 Minuten kam dieser jemand auch. "Huhu, Bulma!" "Hi C18!" "Bin ich zu spät?" "Nein, danke, dass du mich mitnimmst." "Kein Ding. Spring rein." C18 fuhr einen dunkelblauen Porsche. Das perfekte Auto für eine 18- jährige... Bulma stieg schnell ein und C18 raste los. "Ich bin noch nicht mal angeschnallt!" "Scheiß drauf." Sie war schon etwas sonderbar. Ob es an ihrem neuen Freund, Krilin, lag? Wohl eher nicht. Bulma kannte sie schon immer ein bisschen "anders". Sie liebte Abenteuer, Herausforderungen und eine Menge Action. Bulma hatte sie auch schon gefragt, warum sie dann keine Polizistin oder Agentin werden wollte. C18 antwortete nur, dass ihre eigentliche Leidenschaft in Klamotten liegen würde. Modedesignerin passe einfach als Beruf besser zu ihr. Die beiden Freundinnen waren dank dem Fahrstil von C18 schnell in der kleinen Werkstatt angekommen. Bulma und C18 stiegen aus und betraten das Gebäude. Im Innern war es ziemlich dunkel, man konnte nicht viel sehen. Aber man konnte hören, dass jemand an irgendetwas herumschraubte. "Hallo? Ist jemand da?" "Ja! Hier hinten! Kommen Sie ruhig nach hinten." C18 wusste, wem diese Stimme gehört und sauste los. "Krilin!" "C18?!" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und die beiden knutschten erst mal ne Weile, bis Bulma sich erkenntlich gab. "Ach, hallo, Bulma. Du willst dein Motorrad abholen. Oder?" "Ja, genau. Ist es fertig?" "Ja. Hat ne menge Spaß gemacht dran rumzuschrauben. Ist echt eine heiße Kiste. Verkaufst du sie?" "Sicher nicht!" "Schade. Die Rechnung kriegst du in den nächsten Tagen per Post." "Alles klar. Dann mach mich mal auf den Weg in die Stadt." "Was willst du in der Stadt?" "Ach weißt du, C18... Ich muss jemanden abholen. Außerdem kann ich dann gleich ein bisschen shoppen gehen." "Wen holst du denn ab? Sag schon!" "Einen super süßen Mann... Mehr sag ich nicht." "Schade... Dann wünsch ich dir einen schönen Abend..." "Du denkst auch immer nur an das Eine... Nur weil ich ihn nett finde, muss ich noch lange nicht gleich mit ihm in die Kiste springen." "Du hattest jetzt schon verdammt lange keinen Kerl mehr... Lass es dir mal wieder gut gehen." "Wird ich heut machen... Vielleicht... Dann macht's mal gut." "Ja, Ciao." Nachdem sich Bulma von C18 und Krilin verabschiedet hatte, schwang sie sich auf ihr Motorrad und fuhr in die Stadt, Richtung 39. Bezirk.  
  
Unterdessen im 39. Bezirk. Vegeta war gerade mit der U-Bahn angekommen. Er verließ die Station und suchte nun ein kleineres Gebäude. Einige Typen warteten ja schon auf ihn. Er lief die Straßen entlang, bis er von einem Mann angesprochen wurde. "Was wollen Sie?" "457." 457 war der Code, auf den Vegeta zu achten hatte. Dieser Typ war also einer von den anderen, die den Klunker wollten. "Wo müssen wir hin?" "Kommen Sie mit." Vegeta folgte dem Mann, auch wenn er ihm keineswegs vertaute. Nach einigen Minuten Gehzeit, kamen sie schließlich an einem kleinen Hotel an. Beide betraten das Hotel und gingen sofort in die oberste Etage. Dort klopfte der Typ an und eine Stimme von drinnen war zu hören. "Wer?" "Ich bin´s. Ich hab ihn gefunden. Code 457." "Kommt rein." Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Vegeta und der Mann betraten das Zimmer. Es war schon ziemlich luxuriös eingerichtet. Aber Vegeta hatte keine Zeit, sich das Zimmer anzugucken. "Sie sind Vegeta?" "Ja. Und ich hab was für Sie." "Deswegen sind Sie hier. Legen sie ihn auf den Tisch." Vegeta tat, wie ihm geheißen und legte den Diamanten auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. "Ein schönes Exemplar. Gute Arbeit. Muss ich wirklich sagen. Er hat nicht mal einen Kratzer abgekriegt." "Das ist mein Job." "Ich habe auch noch etwas draufgelegt. Sie bekommen mehr, wie abgemacht, da ich Ihre Arbeit sehr schätze." "Danke, aber eigentlich wäre das nicht nötig gewesen." "Statt den versprochenen 10 Millionen $, kriegen Sie jetzt 12 Millionen $. Ich bin wirklich sehr zufrieden." "Das hört man gerne. Ich hoffe, Sie haben Freude damit." "Sicherlich. In meinem Privatmuseum wird dieser Diamant vortrefflich aussehen. Das Geld werde ich Ihnen in den nächsten tagen auf Ihr Konto überweisen. Wie Sie ja wissen, habe ich auch noch illegal ein kleines Unternehmen. Eine Lottogesellschaft. Ich werde einfach angeben, Sie hätten im Lotto gewonnen... Nehmen Sie auch wieder Aufträge an?" "Nein. Ich denke, ich werde mich zur Ruhe setzen." "So? Das ist schade... Aber würden Sie vielleicht noch einen letzten Auftrag annehmen?" "Den allerletzten. Vielleicht..." "Es geht um noch mehr, als jetzt." "Worum geht´s genau?" "Ich wusste, Sie würden einen letzten Coup nicht ausschlagen können... Also es geht um folgendes..."  
  
Dann nachmittags, halb 3... Bulma hatte alle ihre Einkäufe erledigt. Das Wichtigste war aber, dass sie sich extra für heute Abend ein neues Kleid gekauft hatte. "Ich werde ihm hoffentlich gefallen. Es war auch teuer genug. Es ist gleich drei. Ob er schon da ist? Am Besten, ich seh mich mal um. Vielleicht sehe ich ihn ja schon." Bulma ging die Einkaufsstraße wieder entlang und am Ende von dieser, entdeckte sie Vegeta. "Hallo, Vegeta!" Vegeta blickte sich erst verwirrt um, doch dann erkannte er, um wen es sich handelte. "Schön dich zu sehen. Hast du deine Geschäfte erledigt?" "Ja, sicher. Hab ich. Hast du dein Motorrad abgeholt?" "Ja. Wir können gleich damit nach Hause fahren. Oder bist du mit dem Auto hier?" "Nein. Ich bin mit der U- Bahn gefahren." "Super. Dann komm." Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem Parkplatz, an dem Bulma ihr Motorrad abgestellt hatte. Sie öffnete ein Fach an der Seite und packte alle ihre Einkäufe rein. "Ich hab auch noch nen Helm für dich. Hier." "Aber fahr ja nicht wie so ne Verrückte!" "Ich? Ich doch nicht..." Auch Bulma setzte sich ihren Helm auf und stieg anschließend aufs Motorrad. Vegeta setzte sich hinter sie und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille. Er musste sich ja schließlich irgendwo festhalten. "Halt dich aber gut fest! Ich übernehme keine Haftung!" "Na toll..." "Hast du was gesagt?" "Nein. Fahr endlich!" Bulma ließ den Motor an und drückte aufs Gaspedal. Krilin hatte ihr gutes Stück wirklich wieder toll hingekriegt. Sie ging wieder ab wie eine V1. Schon nach zehn Minuten waren sie wieder zu Hause angekommen. Beide stiegen ab und nahmen noch ihre Einkaufstüten mit. Sie gingen ins Wohngebäude und nahmen den Fahrstuhl nach oben. Vegeta und Bulma verließen den Fahrstuhl und blieben vor ihren Wohnungen stehen, um den Plan für heute Abend noch mal zu besprechen. "Du kommst dann heute Abend zu mir?" "Apropos... Wir können doch auch ein anderes mal bei dir essen." "Warum?" "Weil ich dich heute viel lieber in ein schickes Restaurant einladen will." "Hast du im Lotto gewonnen?" "Ja." "Wie ja?" "Ja, ich hab im Lotto gewonnen. Was dagegen?" "Wie viel?" "12 Millionen $." "Ist nicht wahr!?" "Doch. Also, was ist? Darf ich dich einladen?" "Sehr gerne." "Ich sag dir dann bescheid, wann wir gehen. Ich klingel einfach bei dir." "Ja. Ich freu mich schon." "Ich mich auch." Beide gingen in ihre Wohnungen und machten sich für den Abend fertig.  
  
Bei Bulma... "Ich glaub´s nicht. Ich geh heut wirklich mit Vegeta essen. Ist das nicht super, Sura?" Sura saß einfach still in der Ecke und beobachtete sein Frauchen ganz genau. Wahrscheinlich ging ihm gerade so was durch den Kopf, wie... "Man hat die nen Knall..." "Ich hoffe, Vegeta gefällt das Kleid." Sie zog sich um, steckte ihre Haare hoch und schminkte sich.  
  
Bei Vegeta... Vegeta war super nervös. Er ging gleich mit der Frau seiner Träume essen. Er wollte an diesem Abend nichts falsch machen. Er zog sich einfach einen schwarzen Smoking an. "So was kommt bei Frauen immer an... Hoffe ich jedenfalls... Ich hole sie dann mal ab." Vegeta steckte sich noch einen Geldbeutel in die Jackentasche und ging dann zu Bulma.  
  
Vegeta klingelte und kurze Zeit später öffnete sie auch schon die Tür und ihm blieb die Spucke weg. Sie sah einfach atemberaubend aus. Sie trug ein langes dunkelblaues Kleid, welches an der Seite einen hohen Schlitz hatte. "Fertig?" "Ja. Wir können." "Darf ich bitten?" "Natürlich." Bulma hakelte sich bei Vegeta ein und gemeinsam verließen sie den Wohnkomplex und fuhren mit Bulma´s Auto zu einem Restaurant, wo Vegeta sie hinlotste. "Bist du verrückt? Da ist eines der teuersten Restaurants der Stadt!" "Na und. Für dich ist mir nichts zu teuer..." Beide stiegen aus und hinterließen dem Pagen vor dem Eingang das Auto. Schon wenn man das Restaurant, welches gleichzeitig auch ein Hotel war, betrat, sah man, dass hier sonst nur die reichsten der Reichen speisten. "Guten Abend." "Ich hatte einen Tisch für zwei bestellt. Auf den Namen Sendó." "Vegeta Sendó?" "Ja, genau." "Dann folgen Sie mir bitte." Die beiden folgten dem jungen Mann in Schlips und Kragen und er führte sie zu einem Tisch direkt neben einem Aquarium. "Darf ich Ihnen schon etwas zu trinken anbieten?" "Bringen sie uns einen guten Rotwein." "Wie Sie wünschen." Der Mann entfernte sich und die beiden unterhielten sich. "Das ist wie im Traum. Hier zu essen. Du bist wirklich verrückt." "Nein, nicht unbedingt. Vielleicht bin ich auch nur..." "Ihr Wein. Es ist ein 97er Jahrgang. Bordeaux aus Frankreich. Ein wahrlich sehr guter Tropfen." "Danke." Er schenkte beiden jeweils ein Glas ein und stellte den Rotwein dann in ein gekühltes Gefäß. "Wir bestellen dann nachher." "Natürlich." Beide nippten an ihren Gläsern. "Wirklich sehr gut." "Ja, die Franzosen verstehen schon was von Wein." "Was wolltest du vorhin sagen?" "Wie? Ach so. Ich wollte sagen: Vielleicht bin ich auch nur... verliebt..." Zwischen beiden herrschte jetzt Stille. Doch dann brach Bulma wieder das Schweigen. "So? Dann bin ich wahrscheinlich auch verliebt..." "Sicher?" "Ich denke schon." Beide Gesichter näherten sich und sanft küssten sie sich. Nach einigen Sekunden lösten sich beide wieder voneinander. "Wollen wir bestellen?" "Ja, ich hab Hunger." Beide, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, durchforsteten jetzt die über 15- seitige Speisekarte. "Was nimmst du?" "Keine Ahnung. Das meiste, was hier drin steht, kenn ich nich mal." Der Ober kam zu den beiden und wollte nun wissen, was sie bestellen wollen. "Können Sie uns vielleicht was empfehlen?" "Nun, heute kann ich Ihnen folgendes empfehlen: Als Vorspeise Kürbissuppe mit Karotten, als Hauptgang Shiitake-Pilze mit Bandnudeln und als Dessert Zitronensorbet." "Klingt gut. Dieses Menu dann für beide." "Natürlich. Dauert jetzt aber etwas." "Was hat der gesagt? Was ist das?" "Keine Ahnung. Man kann´s essen. Der Rest ist egal. Vielleicht schmeckt´s sogar noch."  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde kam der erste Gang... "Sieht doch ganz gut aus." "Dann wollen wir mal." Beide kosteten erst ganz zaghaft... "Schmeckt gut." "Ja, hätt ich nicht gedacht." Schnell waren beide Suppenteller leer. Genauso ging es dann mit den anderen beiden Gängen...  
  
"Das war alles wirklich sehr lecker. Danke für die Einladung, Vegeta." "Jederzeit wieder. Aber nur mit dir." "Schmeichler... Wie spät ist es jetzt eigentlich?" "Dort hängt eine Uhr. Es ist nach 23 Uhr." "Schon so spät?" "Musst du nach Hause?" "Nein. Sura hab ich mehr hingestellt. Das reicht erst mal bis morgen Mittag." "Darf ich dich dann in ein Zimmer entführen?" "Kerle... Denken nur an das Eine... Aber sehr gerne darfst du mich entführen." "Dann komm." Beide verließen ihre Plätze und Vegeta besorgte dann noch schnell einen Schlüssel für ein Zimmer. "Dann wollen wir mal." Beide liefen die Treppen nach oben und suchten ihre Zimmernummer. "Wir haben Nummer 84." "Dort ist die 84." Vegeta schloss die Tür auf und beide betraten das Zimmer. "Wow. Nicht schlecht." "Das sieht eher wie ne Suite aus..." Vegeta musste sich erst mal umgucken. Das Zimmer war wirklich atemberaubend. Doch Bulma hatte schon andere Pläne. Sie legte von hinten ihre Arme um Vegeta und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Du kannst wohl gar nicht mehr genug von mir kriegen?" "Tja..." Bulma zerrte ihn mit auf das riesige Himmelbett im Zimmer. Dort küssten sie sich am Anfang noch sanft und zurückhaltend, mit der Zeit wurden ihre Küsse aber immer fordernder und leidenschaftlicher. Vegeta streifte Bulma die Träger ihres Kleides herunter und zog es ihr dann ganz aus. Auch Bulma machte sich dann an Vegeta´s Sachen zu schaffen. Beide lagen dann nackt im Bett. Immer noch stürmisch küssend kamen die beiden dann zum eigentlichen Hauptgang des Abends...  
  
ENDE TEIL 7 


	8. Vorbereitungen für den letzten Coup

Ich habe heute wieder ein paar Teile mehr hochgeladen. Hoffe, dass euch meine FF bis hier her noch gefällt... **************************************  
  
TEIL 8  
  
Der nächste Morgen war dann auch schon schnell hereingebrochen. Bulma und Vegeta lagen immer noch im Bett ihres Hotelzimmers. Doch durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Fenster ins Zimmer fielen, wachten beide allmählich auf. "Morgen." Vegeta weckte Bulma sanft mit einem langen und ausgiebigen Kuss. "Gut geschlafen?" "In deinen Armen immer." "Wir sollten vielleicht langsam aufstehen und nach Hause." "Ja. Du hast recht. Also los." Somit standen beide auf und gingen erst mal zusammen unter die Dusche. Als beide darunter standen, drehte Vegeta erst mal den Wasserhahn auf. Doch raus kam erst mal nur eiskaltes Wasser. "Ah! Spinnst du?!" Bulma hüpfte schnell wieder aus der Dusche. "Also wenn ich etwas nicht vertragen kann, dann ist das eiskaltes Wasser! Willst du mich umbringen?" "Nun hab dich nicht so. Komm lieber wieder her. Jetzt ist das Wasser warm." Bulma schlüpfte wieder zu Vegeta unter die Dusche und ließ sich von ihm, zur Entschädigung, den Rücken schrubben. Als beide dann nach zehn Minuten im Bad fertig waren, verließen beide dieses wieder, um sich endlich fertig anzuziehen. Da beide aber nichts anderes dabei hatten, als die Sachen vom Abend zuvor, mussten sie wieder diese anziehen. "Das Kleid steht dir wirklich gut." "Danke. Hab ich mir extra gestern noch gekauft." "Du kaufst gerne und viel." "Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst mich ja noch gar nicht gut genug." "Noch nicht. Aber das können wir ganz schnell ändern." "Von mir aus gerne, aber lass uns erst nach Hause fahren. Dann können wir frühstücken." "Wir können auch hier frühstücken. Wir machen jetzt das ganze Programm durch." "Mit dir geh ich gerne essen." Beide verließen ihr Zimmer und begaben sich unten in den Speisesaal, wo auch schon ein riesiges Buffet auf sie wartete. Alle Köstlichkeiten, die man sich zum Frühstück nur so vorstellen konnte, waren aufgebaut. Es gab einen Tisch nur mit Obst, einen Tisch nur mit Backwaren, einen mit Marmeladen, einen kleinen Kühlschrank mit allen möglichen Wurstaufschnitten und natürlich gab es auch Kaffee, Tee und frisch ausgepresste Säfte aller Art. "Da weiß man ja gar nicht, was man essen soll." "Also ich hau rein. Am besten von allem mal was." "Soll ich noch fetter werden? Ich hab schon kleine Fettpölsterchen am Arsch. Noch mehr kann ich nicht zulegen." "Du machst dir Sorgen um deine Figur? Du hast vielleicht Probleme." "Wieso?" "So dünn, wie du bist, könntest du eher noch was zulegen." "Ruhe, ich will jetzt essen." "Ja, ich auch." Beide knallten ihre Teller mit allen möglichen Variationen voll, bis sie schließlich so vollgefressen waren, dass sie absolut nichts mehr runter bekamen. "Ich kann die nächsten zwei Monate kein Essen mehr sehen." "Ich auch nicht." "Lass uns jetzt nach Hause fahren." "Ja. Ich hab gestern schon bezahlt. Wir können gleich verschwinden." Vegeta verließ zusammen mit Bulma das Restaurant\ Hotel und der Page vor der Eingangstür übergab beiden wieder den Schlüssel zu Bulma´s Auto. "Es steht im Parkhaus. Sie müssen nichts mehr bezahlen." "Danke. Auf Wiedersehen." "Auf Wiedersehen." Beide betraten das Parkhaus und suchten Bulma´s Auto, welches aber auch schnell gefunden war. "Gleich vorne dran geparkt. Toller Service." "Sag ich doch. Und du wolltest bei dir zu Hause essen." "Nun wird nicht pingelig. Es war doch ein sehr schöner Abend." "Fand ich auch. Können wir öfter mal machen." "Sicher." Plötzlich klingelte Bulma´s Handy. "Moment, wir können gleich fahren... Ja, hallo?... Jeff, was gibt´s?... Was?... Muss das jetzt sein?... Es ist gerade ungünstig... Ich muss unbedingt kommen?... Wenn´s halt nicht anders geht... Ja, ich bin gleich da... Ciao. Scheiße. Ich muss jetzt ins Polizeirevier. Kommst du nach Hause? Oder willst du mit? Dauert sicher nicht lange." "Ich kann auch mit. Das stört mich nicht." "Also dann. Hüpf rein." Beide stiegen ins Auto und Bulma fuhr nun in Richtung Polizeirevier.  
  
"Bulma kommt gleich. Ich hab sie grad angerufen." "Gut. Die Hinweise sind eindeutig. Wenn Night Master dieser Coup gelingt, kann ich mir nen Strick nehmen." "Immer mit der Ruhe. Diesmal werden wir ihn kriegen." "Wir wissen allerdings auch nicht, von wem der Anruf kam. Er war es jedenfalls nicht. So dumm ist er nicht. Diesmal darf auch bei ihm nichts schief gehen." "Es geht ja schließlich auch um die Juwelen des Kaiserpalastes. Die sind verdammt viel wert." "Ja. Dagegen war der Diamant Müll. Für diese Juwelen könnte man sich die ganze Welt kaufen." "Vielleicht hat auch noch jemand anders seine Finger mit im Spiel." "Er könnte auch für jemanden arbeiten. Vielleicht will er die ganzen Schmuckstücke nicht, sondern jemand anderes." "Dann müssen wir diese Person ausfindig machen." "Aber wie?" In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Bulma trat herein. "Wo kommst du denn her?" "Lach nicht, Jeff. Ich hab gesagt, das es ungünstig ist." "Tolles Kleid. Willst damit wohl die Verbrecher fassen? Wenn sie auf dich gucken, vergessen die ja glatt ihren anderen Aufgaben." "sehr witzig. Sag mir lieber, worum es geht." "Es geht um Night Master. Er plant wohl schon wieder was Neues." "So? Was will er denn diesmal klauen?" "Die Juwelen des Kaiserpalastes." "Was? Der traut sich ja einiges zu." "Wir haben einen anonymen Anruf erhalten. Von dort haben wir das erfahren." "Ist der Anruf auch eine sichere Quelle?" "Ja. Er hat wohl Technik verwendet, die es uns nicht ermöglicht, seinen Standort rauszukriegen oder wenigstens seine Nummer zu verfolgen." "Tja..." "Wir denken auch, dass er für jemanden arbeitet. Sonst würde er sicher nicht so schnell wieder was Neues planen." "Das ist gut möglich. Derjenige, der angerufen hat, könnte doch auch sein Chef sein. Vielleicht will er ihn los haben, weil er vielleicht "zu teuer" ist. So will er ihn vielleicht ans Messer liefern." "Auch möglich. Es gibt viele Dinge, die möglich sein könnten." "Oder sie wollen uns wieder mal verarschen." "Das auch." "Hört zu ihr zwei. Dieser Raub soll schon heute Nacht wieder von Statten gehen." "Das gibt´s eigentlich auch nicht. Er hat erst einen Diamanten und jetzt macht er schon weiter. Da steckt jemand dahinter." "Das glaubt auch die Regierung. Wir müssen ihn diesmal fangen. Sagt er uns dann die Wahrheit kann sich alles noch etwas mildernd für ihn auswirken." "Wenn wir ihn kriegen..." "Er ist sehr gut, dass wisst ihr beide. Ich vertrau euch. Diesmal müsst ihr ihn fassen oder mindestens diesen Raub verhindern." "Ja, sicher. Wir werden unser bestes tun." "Ihr erfahrt im Laufe des Tages noch weitere Einzelheiten. Geht nach Hause und wartet dann einfach mal ab." "Ja. Ciao." "Bulma, warte mal. Hast du heut Nachmittag vielleicht Zeit?" "Ja, ich muss aber erst mal nach Hause." "Ich hol dich dann ab, OK?" "Ja, so gegen 13 Uhr?" "Ich werde da sein." "Bis dann." Bulma verließ das Büro ihres Vorgesetzten und ging wieder zum Auto, indem Vegeta schon auf seine Freundin wartete. "Was gab´s?" "Nichts." "Wie nichts? Sag schon." "Ich vertrau dir. Behalt´s aber bitte für dich." "Ja." "Ich arbeitete an keinem so laschen Fall, wie ich dir erst erzählt habe, sondern an dem Fall Night Master." "Was?" "Ja und er wird heute Abend schon wieder zuschlagen." "Hä?" Vegeta verstand nur Bahnhof. Heute Abend? Davon er selber nicht mal was. "Woher weißt du das?" "Wir haben einen anonymen Anruf erhalten. Dieser Typ sagte es uns." Vegeta musste nun nachdenken. Welcher Typ? Doch nicht etwa... Doch. Mit Sicherheit. Zum Schluss hatte er ja noch gesagt: "Wenn das wirklich dein letzter Coup ist, dann solltest du ihn auch mit einer großen Vorstellung beenden. Findest du nicht auch?" Er hatte angerufen, das war sicher. Vegeta sollte noch sehr lange für ihn arbeiten. Aber er wollte nicht mehr. Das ist wahrscheinlich sein Todesurteil gewesen. "Ich muss heute also wieder mal die ganze Nacht durcharbeiten." "Nimm´s nicht so schwer. Du wolltest Agentin werden. Also beschwere dich auch nicht." "Hast ja recht. Wenigstens hab ich jett nen süßen Freund, der mich dann morgen richtig schön verwöhnt." Wenn sie wüsste...  
  
Bulma und Vegeta fuhren wieder nach Hause und Bulma zog sich erst mal wieder ein paar sportliche Klamotten an. "Jeff kommt gleich. Bis dahin muss ich fertig sein." Und auch schon 5 Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür. "Ja, ich komme gleich." Bulma stürzte mehr oder weniger zur Tür und öffnete diese. "Hi. Wir können dann. Oder bist du noch nicht fertig?" "Doch, wir können. Ich muss nur noch schnell bei Vegeta vorbei." "Vegeta?" "Ja, mein neuer Nachbar." "Ach der ist das." "Dauert aber nicht lange." Nachdem Bulma und Jeff fertig zum gehen waren, klingelte Bulma noch bei Vegeta. "Du bist´s? Was gibt´s ?" "Ich geh jetzt mit Jeff in die Stadt. Wir sehen uns dann vor morgen nicht mehr." "Gut. Aber überarbeite dich nicht." "Nein." Zum Abschied küssten sich beide noch einmal und Jeff musste alles mit ansehen. Innerlich zerbrach gerade sein Herz, aber dass durfte Bulma nicht merken. Dabei wollte er ihr heute Nachmittag sagen, dass er in sie verliebt ist. Aber da sie ja schon einen Freund hat... "Du, Bulma?" "Ja?" "Mir fällt grad ein, dass ich mit meiner Schwester noch verabredet bin. Hab ich total vergessen. Sorry. Gehen wir lieber ein anderes Mal." "Wenn du meinst." "Ja, ist besser. Ciao." "Ciao." Vegeta mischte sich nun auch wieder ein. "Was war das denn gerade?" "Weiß ich nicht. So kenn ich Jeff gar nicht." "Trottel." "Sag so was nicht. Er ist schließlich mein Partner." "Mit dem arbeitest du zusammen? Dann Gute Nacht." "Er kann zwar manchmal ganz schön nerven, aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich muss dann eben schon zur Polizei. Je früher, desto besser. Bis morgen, Süßer." "Bis morgen, Süße." Nach einem letzten Kuss trennten sich die beiden. Bulma ging zur "Arbeit" und Vegeta musste sich auch vorbereiten. Vor einigen Minuten hatte er den Anruf von diesem Taishi Haga. Für ihn beschaffte er die ganzen Dinger. Er sagte, dass es kein Problem für ihn darstellen würde. Und er brauchte außerdem Mal eine richtige Herausforderung. Damit war das Gespräch beendet.  
  
Beide Seiten bereiteten sich ausgiebig auf diese Nacht vor. Eine Frage blieb jedoch noch bestehen, und zwar die, wer als Sieger hervorgehen wird...  
  
ENDE TEIL 8  
  
THX for reading! 


	9. Enttarnt

Jetzt geht´s weiter! Danke fürs reviewen und viel Spaß mit den weiteren Teilen.  
  
TEIL 9  
  
Die Nacht war angebrochen. Vegeta hatte soweit alles fertig für den heutigen Abend. Er durfte nichts falsch machen. Und vor allem durfte er nicht den Polizisten, besonders Bulma, in die Arme laufen. Er wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie herausbekommt, dass er Night Master ist. Und Vegeta selbst wollte ihr ja auch nicht weh tun.  
  
Vor dem Kaiserpalast herrschte ebenfalls ein Großaufgebot. So viel Polizei, wie heute hier war, war wahrscheinlich noch nie im Einsatz. Auch Bulma und Jeff waren anwesend. Das Verhältnis zwischen beiden war jedoch seltsam kühl. Beide redeten kein Wort miteinander, schauten sich nicht mal an. Jeff hatte es sich sehr zu Herzen genommen, dass er Bulma nun wahrscheinlich nie für sich gewinnen konnte. Ihr Chef trat nun auf beide zu. "Bald geht´s los. Ihr müsst dann so langsam eure Positionen einnehmen." "Klar." Jeff verschwand schon, denn er sollte die Juwelen, mit einigen anderen bewachen. Bulma hatte alleine Aufsicht im Keller des Gebäudes. Sie war schon lange im Geschäft und hatte außerdem spezielle Waffen und Techniken zur Verfügung bekommen. "Sollte er durch den Keller und dann die Katakomben fliehen wollen, muss er erst an dir vorbei. Sollte das der Fall sein, versag nicht. Ich verlass mich auf dich." "Wenn er die Juwelen hat, kommt er an mir nicht lebend vorbei. Ohne Juwelen werde ich mal meine Kampfkünste anwenden. Da ist es ja eigentlich auch egal, ob er lebt oder tot ist." "Wenn er die Juwelen hat, musst du ihn nicht gleich tot schlagen. Wir müssen ihn schließlich noch befragen." "Schon gut. Ich geh dann mal. Viel Glück." "Dir auch." Alle Einsatzkräfte waren somit auf ihren Posten verteilt. Jetzt fehlte nur noch der Hauptakteur.  
  
"Die haben ja diesmal wirklich alles abgesichert. Ich muss über die Katakomben rein kommen. Obwohl das auch nicht gut ist. Da im Höchstfall wieder raus. Aber wie komme ich nun rein?" Vegeta blickte sich mit seinem Mini-Fernglas um und entdeckte einen kleinen Lüftungsschacht. "Da kann ich rein. Niemand kommt auf die Idee einen Lüftungsschacht zu bewachen. Ich muss mich nur ziemlich klein und dünn machen. Dann passt das schon." Vegeta schlich sich so leise wie nur möglich zu dem Lüftungsschacht. Er zog sich ein wenig daran hoch und kroch dann den verdammt schmalen und engen Gang entlang. "Mann, konnten die diesen Schacht nicht ein bisschen breiter machen?" Aber Vegeta musste ja irgendwie vorwärts kommen.  
  
Jeff und einige andere Einsatzkräfte warteten schon auf "ihn". "Er wird hier sicherlich bald auftauchen. Diesmal werden wir ihn kriegen." "Bist du dir da sicher, Jeff?" "Natürlich. Ich werde ihn kriegen. Denn nur ich allein hab das Zeug dazu." Jeff war sich wahrscheinlich viel zu sicher...  
  
Auch bei Bulma war es sehr ruhig. "Er hat sicherlich den Lüftungsschacht benutzt. Wenn er wüsste, dass wir den absichtlich nicht bewacht haben. Raus kann er dann nur durch den Keller und anschließend die Katakomben. Er wird mir nicht durch die Finger gehen. Heute Nacht werde ich endlich sein wahres Gesicht sehen..."  
  
"Hier kann ich dann nach unten, wenn der Plan stimmt." Vegeta drehte ein paar Schrauben heraus und öffnete eine Platte, durch die er nach unten in den eigentlichen Palast gelangen konnte. Schnell aktivierte er noch sein kleines Spezialgerät, damit er unsichtbar war und niemand ihn erkennen oder sehen konnte. "Jetzt zu den Juwelen... Ich muss dort hinten lang. Die werden die Klunker sicher sehr gut bewachen. Dann kommt heute mal mein neustes Gerät zum Einsatz. Die werden Augen machen..." Schnellen Schrittes ging Vegeta zum Raum, indem sich die Juwelen befanden. "Voll Haus... Zeit für meine Spezialtechnik..." Vegeta verschwand wieder um die nächste Ecke und sah dort schon einen Wachmann. "Der würde zwar keinen Schönheitspreis gewinnen, aber was soll´s..." Langsam näherte sich Vegeta dem Mann und schlug ihn von hinten K.O. Anschließend hielt er neben den mittlerweile bewusstlosen Mann sein Gerät. Es blinkte kurz auf und dann hielt Vegeta das Gerät auf sich und schwupp hatte er die Gestalt des Wachmanns angenommen. "Keiner kommt auf die Idee, dass ich der Verbrecher bin, wenn ich doch wie einer von ihnen aussehe. Jetzt muss ich nur noch dich verstecken." Vegeta legte sein Gerät, mit dem man sich unsichtbar machen konnte auf den Mann und rückte aufs Knöpfchen, womit er auch schon verschwunden war. Schnell schnappte er sich noch den Schlüsselbund des Wachmanns. "Dann wollen wir mal...." Schnell stürmte Vegeta in den Raum, wo sich die Juwelen befanden... "Hilfe, Night Master ist hier! Er ist dort draußen! Ich hab ihn gesehen!" "Dann nichts wie los. Alle mir nach!" Jeff und alle Einsatzleute stürmten aus dem Raum und Vegeta hatte freie Hand. "Ha, jetzt hole ich mir die Juwelen. Und keiner wird was merken. Ich frage mich nur, wo Bulma ist..." Vegeta stellte durch einen der Schlüssel alle Alarmanlagen ab und konnte so die Vitrine problemlos öffnen und alle Juwelen in einen großen Sack packen. "Und jetzt ab durch die Mitte." Vegeta rannte so schnell es ging aus dem Raum. Der ganze Palast wimmelte nur so von Wachleuten, also bleib ihm nur eine Möglichkeit... Er musste durch die Katakomben...  
  
"Bulma, hörst du mich?" "Chef, was gibt´s?" "Er ist hier. Halte dich für den Fall bereit." "Jawohl... Ha, du wirst mir nicht entkommen, Freundchen... Was sind das für Geräusche? Ist er das? Ich muss mich verstecken." Bulma versteckte sich so schnell wie möglich hinter einem riesigen Stapel Kisten.  
  
Vegeta war nun im Keller angekommen. Fast hatte er es dann geschafft. "Wird Zeit, mich wieder zurück zu verwandeln." Vegeta drückte wieder auf den Knopf und seine eigentliche Gestalt kam wieder zum Vorschein. Allerdings mit Verkleidung, so das Bulma seine Identität nicht erkennen konnte. "Verdammt, ich kann ihn nicht erkennen. Er ist zu gut getarnt... Dann muss ich ihn jetzt wohl stoppen. Es liegt jetzt allein an mir... Dann mal los..." Als ein günstiger Moment war, kam Bulma aus ihrem Versteck hervor und stürzte sich regelrecht auf Vegeta. Der wiederum konnte fast gar nicht so schnell reagieren, so überrascht war er. "Rück sofort die Juwelen raus." Jetzt erkannte Vegeta die Stimme... Bulma... Es war so finster, dass beide mit den Augen zu kämpfen hatten. Die Umrisse der Personen konnte man jedoch ganz gut erkennen. "Wird´s bald?! Ich kann auch ganz schön ungemütlich werden." Vegeta versuchte, seine Stimme, ein kleines bisschen zu verstellen, schließlich sollte sie ihn ja nicht erkennen. "Ich kann sie dir leider nicht geben. Tut mir leid. Vielleicht das nächste mal." "Das sehe ich anders." Bulma hatte ihre Pistole gezogen. "Ich hab kein Problem damit, dich zu erschießen. Auch wenn ich dann sicher gefeuert werde. Vor dir haben dann alle Ruhe." Vegeta glaubte, sich zu verhören. Sie, seine Bulma, wollte ihn erschießen? Das war jetzt eine verdammt schlechte Situation. "Lass die Juwelen fallen." Was sollte Vegeta jetzt tun? Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte...  
  
"OK..." Langsam ließ Vegeta den Sack mit den Juwelen zu Boden und kurz nachdem er endgültig auf dem Boden lag, suchte er das Weite. Bulma jedoch, erkannte sofort sein Vorhaben und war wie der Blitz hinter ihm her. Und sie war schneller. Sie fasste ihn und schmiss ihn mehr oder weniger auf den Boden. "Jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, wer du wirklich bist." Bulma beugte sich zu ihm nach unten und riss ihm die Verkleidung weg. Mit einer Taschenlampe leuchtete sie dann in sein Gesicht. Das was sie da sah, ließ ihr fast das Herz stehen bleiben...  
  
ENDE TEIL 9 


	10. Vegeta´s Vergangenheit

Teil 10  
  
"Du...? Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist..." "..." "Warum, Vegeta? Warum ausgerechnet du?" "Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Es sollte heute mein allerletzter Raub werden. Dann hätte ich damit aufgehört... Dir zuliebe..." "Soll ich dir jetzt um den Hals fallen, oder was?" "Nein... Nur glaube mir, dass du mir wirklich sehr viel bedeutest..." "Du hast mich nur benutzt... Weil ich an deinem Fall gearbeitet habe, dachtest du dir "Ach, die kommt mir ganz recht. Die kann ich ein bisschen aushorchen. Und ins Bett kriege ich sie auch." Ist doch so, oder?" "Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ich wollte das Geld, dass ich dafür kriege, für uns weglegen. Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Glaub mir, bitte..." "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir jetzt noch vertrauen kann..."  
  
"Ich höre Stimmen im Keller. Bulma hat ihn vielleicht erwischt. Schnell." Die Einsatzkräfte waren auch schon aufmerksam geworden. Schellen Schrittes begaben sich alle Richtung Keller...  
  
"Sie kommen..." "Warum nur, Vegeta? Ich liebe dich doch..." "Ich dich doch auch..." "Ach verdammt... Verschwinde... Lass dich nicht erwischen..." "Bulma...?" "Hau ab! Oder willst du, dass du lebenslang in den Knast wanderst?" "Danke..." "Wir unterhalten uns noch..." So schnell es nur möglich war, verschwand Vegeta in den Tiefen der Dunkelheit. Die Juwelen ließ er zurück. Und auch Bulma, die mit Tränen in den Augen immer noch nicht richtig fassen konnte, was hier in diesem Moment eigentlich geschah.  
  
"Bulma? Alles in Ordnung? Hast du ihn erwischt?" "Nein, leider ist er mir entkommen. Aber die Juwelen konnte ich retten." Jeff war in diesem Moment doch wieder sehr um Bulma besorgt. Sie hörte sich so niedergeschlagen an. "Alles in Ordnung?... Du weinst ja. Was ist passiert?" "Ich habe ihn entkommen lassen, das ist passiert. Ich hätte ihn heute kriegen können. Das ärgert mich einfach so wahnsinnig." "Du hast die Juwelen der kaiserlichen Familie gerettet. Du kannst sehr zufrieden sein." Auch der Chef der beiden trat nun hinzu. "Ich finde auch, dass du sehr zufrieden sein kannst. Nicht einem ist es bisher gelungen, das Diebesgut zu sichern. Gute Arbeit, Bulma." "Danke..." "Soll ich dich nachher heimfahren?" "Danke, Jeff. Das wäre nett. Ich will nur noch schlafen..."  
  
"Scheiße... Verdammte Scheiße..." Vegeta hatte es diesmal echt versaut. Bulma wusste jetzt, dass er Night Master ist. Wie sollte es nun weiter gehen? Würde sie ihm verzeihen? Oder würde sie ihn in den Knast bringen? "Bulma... Bitte verzeih mir..."  
  
Im Kaiserpalast hatte sich das Polizeiaufgebot unterdessen aufgelöst. Die meisten waren nach Hause gefahren. Nur wenige waren noch am Tatort. Darunter auch Bulma und Jeff. "Nun mach dir keinen Kopf. Mich und die anderen hat er auch verdammt gut hinters Licht geführt. Wir haben übrigens einen bewusstlosen Wachmann gefunden. Dieser Kerl hatte sein Gerät benutzt und ihn unsichtbar gemacht. Irgendwie hat er dann die Identität des Wachmanns angenommen. Bizarr, nicht?" "Ja... Und ich hätte ihn kriegen können..." "Nun ist aber mal gut. Du hast heute Abend die beste Arbeit verrichtet. Die Juwelen waren heute Abend wichtig. Und du hast sie ja auch sicher gestellt." "Trotzdem..." "Nichts da. Ich bring dich jetzt auch besser mal nach Hause. Du solltest dich erholen." "Ja... Vielleicht hast du recht." "Komm. Mein Wagen steht da hinten. Wir können sofort los. Hier gibt´s nichts mehr zu erledigen." Bulma folgte Jeff somit zu seinem Wagen und beide stiegen in diesen ein. "In 5 Minuten bist du zu Hause. Soll ich morgen sagen, dass du dir Urlaub genommen hast?" "Ja, mach das. Ich brauch echt Ruhe und Zeit zum nachdenken..."  
  
Nach fünf Minuten waren sie dann auch wirklich vor Bulma´s Wohnhaus angekommen. "Brauchst du noch irgendwas?" "Nein, danke Jeff. Wir sehen uns." "Ja, mach´s gut. Und Kopf hoch." Jeff fuhr langsam wieder weg und ließ Bulma allein. Die jedoch hatte nur einen Gedanken im Kopf. Sie musste unbedingt mit Vegeta sprechen. Zügig ging sie ins Haus und nahm den Fahrstuhl nach ganz oben. Während der Fahrstuhl nach oben fuhr, zitterte sie am ganzen Körper. Immer wieder liefen in ihrem Kopf die ganzen Ereignisse des heutigen Abends noch einmal ab. Sie wusste nicht, was sie gleich zu Vegeta sagen sollte. Sie liebte ihn, dass stand außer Frage, aber meinte er es auch mit ihr ernst? Würde es so sein, dann war ihr Entschluss sicher...  
  
Als sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten, ging sie schnell heraus und schritt vor die Tür Vegeta´s. Wenn sie jetzt klingelte, dann müsste sie das auch hinter sich bringen. Noch leicht zögernd bewegte sich ihre Hand zur Klingel und betätigte diese auch. Vegeta schreckte hoch. Wer war das? Wussten jetzt mehrere, wer er in Wirklichkeit war? Oder war es vielleicht... Sie hatte ja gesagt, dass sie später noch miteinander reden müssten. Also bewegte er sich schnell zur Tür und öffnete diese leise und vorsichtig. Als er Bulma entdeckte, raste sein Herz. "Komm rein..." Bulma schritt ohne ein einziges Kommentar an ihm vorbei. Vegeta schloss die Tür wieder und folgte ihr. Bulma setzte sich einfach auf seine Coach und Vegeta mit kleinem Abstand neben sie. "Also, Vegeta... Ich glaube, du solltest mir jetzt einiges erklären." "Ja. Es ist besser so. Wir sollten keine Geheimnisse länger haben." "Das sehe ich auch so. Warum tust du das? Oder für wen tust du das?" "Sein Name ist Taishi Haga. Er ist der Chef einer kleinen Geheimorganisation. Für ihn mache ich das alles. Er hat mich immer sehr gut bezahlt. Nur davon konnte ich leben. Ich war 4, als ich in ein Heim gebracht wurde. Bis dahin war noch alles in Ordnung. Meine Mutter kam dann aber eines Tages bei einem Autounfall ums Leben. Mein Vater hat daraufhin sofort mit trinken angefangen. Manchmal hat er mich auch windelweich geprügelt. Mit mir konnte er einfach überhaupt nichts anfangen. Deshalb hat er mich dann in ein Heim gebracht. Ich war die meiste zeit allein. Ich wollte oder konnte mit niemanden befreundet sein. Meine Mutter war das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Als sie dann starb, ist auch ein Teil von mir gestorben. Ich habe mich nur noch zurückgezogen. Wollte einfach auch mit niemanden Kontakt haben. Als ich dann 16 war, hat sich das immer noch nicht geändert. Die Verantwortlichen im Heim wollten mich dann in eine Irrenanstalt stecken. Aber das hab ich nicht mitgemacht. Ich bin dann abgehauen. Aber natürlich hatte ich kein Geld. Wo sollte ich es auch her haben? Ich hab dann angefangen, kleinere Läden auszurauben. Damals bin ich aber auch oft erwischt worden. Schon oft war ich im Knast. An manchen Abenden habe ich dann auch gesoffen, bis ich fast tot umgefallen bin. Das waren solche Wettbewerbe. Wer das meiste trinkt, gewinnt. Ich hab meistens gewonnen. Mit der Zeit hab ich mich an die Mengen gewöhnt. Aber als ich dann irgendwann gemerkt habe, dass ich dass nicht mehr verkrafte, habe ich wieder aufgehört. Ich habe die meiste Zeit auch auf der Straße gewohnt. Dort habe ich den letzten Schliff gekriegt. Ich bin dann diesem Taishi Haga begegnet. Ich war damals 19 oder 20. Er hat sofort mein Talent erkannt und mich zu dem gemacht, was ich jetzt bin. Den Rest kennst du ja..." "Ich wusste nicht, was für eine Vergangenheit du hattest. Ich habe dir das auch gar nicht angemerkt. Ich war so blind." "Du konntest das alles nicht wissen. Ich hab niemanden das erzählt, was du jetzt weist. Behalt´s für dich. Auch, wenn ich im Knast sitze." "Wieso im Knast?" "Verpfeifst du mich nicht?" "Idiot... Du weist ganz genau, wie sehr ich dich liebe... Ich könnte dich nicht verpfeifen. Was willst du jetzt eigentlich machen?" "Weis nicht. Vielleicht hau ich ab. Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr hier bleiben. Hier würde man mir jetzt zu schnell auf die Schliche kommen." "Warum? Nur ich weis, wer du bist." "Haga... Er hat das, was er wollte, nicht bekommen. Er wird mich jetzt ausliefern. Da bin ich sicher." "Wohin willst du?" "Mal sehen... Dahin, wo mich keiner kennt. Aber bevor ich gehe, möchte ich, dass du weist, dass du das beste bist, was mir jemals passieren konnte. Ich habe dich angelogen und das tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, dass du mir trotzdem verzeihst..." "Natürlich verzeihe ich dir. Ich liebe dich über alles. Und ich werde dir auch helfen." "Wie willst du mir helfen?" "Ich helfe dir, von hier weg zu kommen." "Tu das nicht. Man würde dir auf die Schliche kommen. Und dann hast du auch eine Menge Ärger am Hals, wenn die rauskriegen, dass du mir geholfen hast." "Ich hab so meine Bekannten... Und ich werde einfach mit dir fliehen..." "Was?! Bist du verrückt. Das kannst du nicht. Nicht wegen mir. Du hast ne super Stelle. Willst du das einfach so wegwerfen?" "Ich liebe dich und ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben. Also komme ich mit. Auf eigene Gefahr..." "Du bist echt was besonderes..." Beide fielen sich dankbar in die Arme und schmiedeten schon Pläne, wie sie unbemerkt ein neues Leben beginnen konnten...  
  
ENDE TEIL 10 


	11. Abschied

TEIL 11  
  
Bulma hatte bei Vegeta geschlafen. Sie musste da jetzt durch. Sie hatte es ihm versprochen, also gab es jetzt auch kein Zurück mehr.  
  
Schon früh am Morgen war sie aufgebrochen. Sie hatte ja von gewissen Bekannten gesprochen... Diese musste sie jetzt konsultieren, wenn sie und auch Vegeta so ziemlich unbemerkt von hier weg kommen wollten. Sie war mit ihrem Auto unterwegs zu einem älteren Gebäude. Von außen sah es so aus, als wäre es schon lange verlasen gewesen. Aber dem war nicht so. Nur wenige Vertraute wussten, das sich im Inneren noch einige Büros befanden. Zufällig kannte Bulma einige von ihnen noch verdammt gut. Sie stieg aus ihrem Auto aus und betrat das seltsame Gebäude. Einige neugierige Blicke von Außenstehenden ignorierend lief sie schnurstracks ins Innere. Innen sah es dann doch nicht mehr so trostlos aus. Hier war es sogar renoviert. Hier und da fand man sogar blühende Pflanzen, was man sich von außen wirklich nur sehr schwer vorstellen konnte. Sie lief die scheinbar unendlichen Gänge entlang, bis sie zu etwas ähnlichem wie einem Fahrstuhl gelangte. Über diesem "Fahrstuhl" hing, was nicht auffiel, eine Kamera.  
  
In einem kleinen Büro weit unterhalb leuchtete ein kleines Lämpchen auf. Der junge Mann auf dem Sessel drückte darauf und das Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit blauen Haaren erschien auf dem Monitor. "Ach Bulma ist es... Ich hab sie lange nicht gesehen..." Er betätigte einen anderen Knopf und der vermeintliche Fahrstuhl öffnete sich, sodass Bulma eintreten konnte.  
  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Fahrstuhl gar keiner war, sondern ein Geheimgang, der weit nach unten führte. Als Bulma diesen Gang hinabschreiten wollte, erhellte sich der Gang augenblicklich. "Das Begrüßungskomitee..." Zügig schritt Bulma nach unten, während sich hinter ihr die Tür wieder schloss...  
  
Vegeta war nun auch endlich aufgestanden. Er hatte zwar bemerkt, dass Bulma schon lange vorher aufgestanden und aus dem Haus gegangen war, aber er dachte, es sei besser, wenn er sie ihre Dinge erledigen ließ. Mulmig war ihm schon zumute, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie wirklich alles für ihn aufgeben wollte. Aber andererseits war er schon ziemlich froh darüber. Sie hätte ihn ja schließlich auch verlassen können. "Bin mal gespannt, wie lange Haga braucht, um mich bei den Bullen anzuschwärzen..." Allzu lange würde es sicher nicht dauern. Haga war ein Freund von schnellen Geschäften...  
  
Nach endlosem Treppen hinabsteigen, war Bulma endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Nun stand die junge Frau vor einer gläsernen Holztür, die sie mit kurzen Zögern dann doch endlich betrat.  
  
"Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir noch mal was voneinander hören. Sag, wie geht es dir, Bulma?" "Tja, mir geht es gut. Laufen die Geschäfte auch noch, Kazuki?" "Sicher. Ich hab immer wieder mal was zu tun. Aber sag, was führt dich hierher?" "Ich hätte da einen Auftrag für dich... Identitätswechsel..." "Wer will den abhauen?" "Ich... und mein Freund..." "Du?! Damit hätte ich jetzt am allerweinigsten gerechnet. Was hast du denn angestellt? Ich dachte, du hättest einen so guten Job bei den Bullen." "Nun... Ich hab nichts angestellt. Mein Freund eher..." "Ein schlimmer Finger. Was hat er denn angestellt? Ner alten Omi die Handtasche geklaut?" "Nein... Er ist der zur Zeit meistgesuchteste Verbrecher der Stadt, wenn nicht des ganzen Landes." "Du meinst, er ist...? Na das is ja ein Ding. Du suchst dir immer die besten Freunde..." "Das musst gerade du sagen. Also sag schon. Kannst du uns helfen?" "Sicher kann ich das. Ich brauch nur Passbilder von euch und dann natürlich noch die Namen, die ihr dann annehmen wollt. Es wäre dann auch das beste, wenn ihr euch vollkommen verändern würdet. Also praktisch andere Klamotten und andere Frisuren." "Ist klar. Das ist kein Problem. Wenigstens kann man sich noch auf dich verlassen." "Kein Ding. Ich hatte eh noch was gut bei dir." "Apropos... Wie geht´s Eimi?" "Ihr geht´s gut, glaube ich." "Glaubst du?" "Wir haben uns getrennt." "Das tut mir leid. Und ich dachte, ihr werd verheiratet und hättet Kinder." "Nein... Das hätte ich mir vielleicht gewünscht. Aber sie sagte mein risikoreiches Leben würde sie nicht mehr mitmachen können. Sie wusste ja, was für nen Job ich hab." "Nur deswegen?" "Ja. Sie hat sich dann den nächstbesten Kerl geangelt." "Ich hatte euch beide ja verkuppelt. Dann hab ich doch nichts mehr gut bei dir." "Doch. Du konntest ja nicht wissen, wie sich alles so entwickelt. Ich beneide dich schon ein wenig. Du willst wirklich alles für ihn aufgeben, was?" "Ich liebe ihn. Und dafür würde ich alles in Kauf nehmen." "Also, dann würde ich sagen, besprichst du alles mit ihm und ihr kommt dann her. Lasst euch vorher noch umstylen. Passfotos kann ich dann hier machen." "Danke. Wir sehen uns dann. Bis bald." "Ciao."  
  
Nachdem Bulma und ihr alter Freund Kazuki Oba alles besprochen hatten, beeilte sie sich nach Hause zurück zu kommen. So schnell es nur ging, fuhr sie zu ihrem Wohngebäude. Zwei Kreuzungen vor ihrem Ziel machte ihr dann allerdings eine Ampel einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie schaltete ihr Radio ein und lauschte den Nachrichten, die jetzt liefen. "Guten Tag. Hier sind die aktuellen Nachrichten. Vor wenigen Minuten hat uns eine sehr wichtige Meldung erreicht. Der Polizei hat ein anonymer Anrufer die angebliche Identität von Night Master bekannt gegeben. Es handelt sich dabei offenbar um einen gewissen Vegeta Sendó. Sollten Sie etwas über ihn wissen, rufen Sie bitte die Polizei an, unter folgender Nummer..." Das reichte. Bulma stellte das Radio ab. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Der Kerl, von dem Vegeta gesprochen hatte, hat ihn also wirklich verpfiffen. "Ich muss mich beeilen." Bulma raste los. Sie musste jetzt unbedingt zu Vegeta. Die beiden mussten die Sache nun schnell hinter sich bringen.  
  
Vegeta war einfach nur sauer. Auch er hatte den Bericht im Radio gehört. Nicht mehr lange und auch das Fernsehen würde darüber berichten. "Bulma, wo bleibst du verdammt?"  
  
Diese bog gerade um die Ecke und hechtete aus ihrem Auto ins Haus. Mit dem Fahrtsuhl kam sie dann auch schnell oben an. Vegeta hatte ihr seinen Schlüssel gegeben, damit sie auch so in seine Wohnung kam.  
  
"Vegeta!" "Ich weiß. Ich werde jetzt berühmt." "Wir müssen uns jetzt schnell was einfallen lassen." "Kann dein Freund uns helfen?" "Ja. Wir müssen uns nur neue Namen ausdenken und wir müssen uns umstylen." "Wie denn bitte?" "Ich hatte auch gedacht, dass wir wenigstens noch zu irgendeinem Friseur können. Aber Pustekuchen." "Ich würde sagen, wir packen schnell die wichtigsten Sachen und machen, dass wir zu diesem Kazuki kommen." "Einverstanden. Packst du für mich mit? Ich muss noch was erledigen." "Was denn? Wir müssen weg." "Ich will mich noch von meiner Freundin verabschieden und außerdem will ich Sura zu ihr bringen." "Wir können ihn doch auch mitnehmen." "Nein. Wahrscheinlich wäre er uns nur eine Last." "Vielleicht. Aber beeil dich ja." "Versprochen."  
  
Schnell verließ Bulma Vegeta´s Wohnung und ging in ihre. "Sura? Komm her." Wie auf Kommando am ihr kleiner Freund auch schon angewatschelt. Bulma nahm ihn noch mal in ihre Arme und weinte, was Sura nicht definieren konnte. "Wir sehen uns wahrscheinlich nie wieder. Ich bring dich zu C18. Sie wird gut für dich sorgen." Ohne irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen, verließen die beiden das Haus und Bulma fuhr ein letztes Mal zu ihrer besten Freundin C18.  
  
Unterdessen bei dieser... "Jeff kommt nicht vom Einkaufen wieder, Krilin muss auch arbeiten. Verdammt. Mir ist langweilig und ich hab keine Ideen..." Plötzlich klingelte es an ihrer Tür. "Huch? Wer ist das denn?" Zügig schritt sie zur Tür und öffnete diese auch. "Bulma! Wie schön dich zu sehen. Warum hast du denn Sura dabei?" "Ich muss mit dir reden. Schnell." "Komm rein." Beide gingen nach drinnen und setzten sich auf die riesige schwarze Coach in C18´s Wohnung. "Also, Bulma. Was gibt´s denn?" "Ich muss weg. Und ich wollte, dass du auf Sura aufpasst." "Wie lange musst du denn weg?" "Für immer. Ich komm nicht wieder." "Was!? Wieso?" "Ich hab ein Angebot aus dem Ausland gekriegt. Und ich will das nicht ablehnen." "Jeff hat mir gar nichts davon erzählt." "Er weis es auch nicht." "Ich werde dich vermissen." "Ich dich doch auch. Passt du bitte auf Sura auf? Ich kann ihn nicht mitnehmen." "Klar..." Beide Freundinnen fielen sich in die Arme und verharrten noch lange so. "Ich muss jetzt. Ich muss noch packen." "Geht jemand mit?" "Ja, mein Freund." "Dann hast du aber nen tollen Freund, wenn er mitgeht." "Ja... Machs gut. Und grüß Krilin und Jeff..." "Wenn du weggehst kann ich's dir ja sagen." "Was?" "Jeff war die ganze Zeit in dich verknallt. Er war nur zu feige, es dir zu sagen." "Das glaub ich nicht..." "Doch... Aber du solltest dann vielleicht gehen, wenn du noch packen musst." "Danke für alles." Nach einer letzten langen Umarmung machte sich Bulma wieder auf den Weg. C18 war noch mit nach unten gegangen. Bulma war schon in ihr Auto eingestiegen und fast weg, aber C18 winkte noch von weit hinten.  
  
Es war wirklich nicht einfach alles hier zu vergessen, aber das Schicksal wollte es vielleicht so. Bulma hatte sich dazu entschlossen, ein neues Leben mit Vegeta zu beginnen...  
  
ENDE TEIL 11 


	12. Aussehensveränderungen

TEIL 12  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Bulma kam wieder zu Hause an.  
  
"Vegeta, ich bin wieder da." "Gut. Ich hab alles gepackt. Hast du dich verabschiedet?" "Ja. Ich werde C18 vermissen. Und Sura..." "Sei nicht traurig. Wir müssen dann auch so langsam. Die Schreckschrauben hier im Haus haben anscheinend noch nicht mitgekriegt, wer ich bin." "Sie würden dich sofort rausschmeißen." "Ja. Dan wollen wir mal..." "Nein. Noch nicht." "Warum? Wir haben doch jetzt alles." "Hast du schon unser Styling vergessen? So lassen die dich in kein Flugzeug, in keinen Zug oder auf ein Schiff." "Und wie wollen wir unser "Styling" ändern? Hä?" "Guck mal, was ich hier habe. Ich war noch schnell im Drogeriemarkt und hab Haarfarbe besorgt..." "Das is nicht dein Ernst?!" "Doch. Ich glaube blond steht dir ganz gut..." "Du hast ja wohl ein Rad ab. Niemals werde ich so rumlaufen." "Nun hab dich nicht so. Ich färbe mir meine Haare doch auch." "Du hast ja auch noch ne normale Farbe. Schwarz is echt nichts außergewöhnliches. Aber ich glaub trotzdem net, dass die mich nicht erkennen. Auch trotz vielleicht neuer Haarfarbe." "Ich hab da so meine Erfahrungen... Ich schneid dir die Haare einfach etwas kürzer." "Spinnst du? Nachher versaust du mich!" "Danke für dein Vertrauen in mich..." "..."  
  
Diese Frau war einfach ne Katastrophe. Vegeta war schon völlig mit den Nerven fertig... Doch Bulma ließ sich nicht abbringen.  
  
"Dann wollen wir mal. Du darfst anfangen. Bitte setzen." "Mein Tod..." "Klappe. Sonst könnte mir die Schere vielleicht abrutschen..."  
  
Brav setzte sich Vegeta auf den Stuhl und ließ Bulma werkeln. Zuerst mussten die Haare kürzer. Mit einigen doch geübten Griffen kam hier etwas ab und da etwas ab. Vegeta hielt lieber gleich ruhig. Nachher könnte er sie auch noch umbringen... Nach einer viertel Stunde war das Schneiden beendet. Und so schlecht sah es ja nicht mal aus...  
  
"So... Und wie sieht´s?" "Naja... Geht grad noch so..." "Hab ich doch gesagt. Ich hab halt was auf dem Kasten." "Angeberin..." "Jetzt wird gefärbt..."  
  
Bulma holte das Haarfärbemittel vom Tisch und las sich erst mal die Gebrauchsanweisung durch.  
  
"Lesen musst du auch noch? Kleiner Tipp.. Das Zeug kommt auf die Haare." "Versau es dir ja nicht mit mir, Freundchen." "Ich bin ja schon ruhig. Mach lieber hinne."  
  
Bulma nahm die beigelegten Handschuhe aus der Schachtel und fing dann so langsam an, den flüssigen Inhalt der einzelnen Tuben auf Vegeta´s Kopf breit zu schmieren. Das kostete sie Nerven, da Vegeta nicht dran dachte ruhig zu halten.  
  
"Mensch, so wird ich ja nie fertig." "Kannst es ja lassen." "Du... Irgendwann erschlag ich dich." "Toll. Ich warte schon sehnsüchtig darauf."  
  
Nach einer unendlich lang wirkenden halben Stunde war es dann geschafft. Jetzt musste das ganze Zeug nur noch einwirken.  
  
"Endlich. Mal sehen wie du nachher aussiehst, mein kleines Blondinchen." "Hahaha. Findest du das auch noch lustig?" "Nein. Ich war zwischendurch auch mal blond. Ist ne schöne Haarfarbe. Kannste mir glauben." "Wie lange muss ich jetzt hier versauern?" "Zwanzig Minuten. Das geht aber schnell." "Kommen deine Haare auch ab? Wenn ja, darf ich dann schneiden?" "Nein. Meine bleiben dran. Du wirst ja schließlich gesucht und nicht ich." "Scheiße..." "Das hab ich gehört. Ich les noch ein bisschen Zeitung, bis du fertig bist."  
  
Vegeta versauerte auf seinem Stuhl und Bulma las in aller Ruhe Zeitung, bis sie der Meinung war, dass zwanzig Minuten um wären.  
  
"Jetzt kommt die Stunde der Wahrheit. Folgen Sie mir bitte unauffällig ins Bad." "Wie die Dame wünscht."  
  
Im Bad angekommen wusch Bulma Vegeta die Haare. Als dies auch noch erledigt war, musste jetzt nur noch ordentlich gefönt werden.  
  
"Fönen schaffst du noch, oder?" "Jaja... Mach hin. Du willst dir deine auch noch färben." "Bin schon dabei."  
  
Bulma holte sich noch ihre Farbe und färbte sich die Haare im Bad. Die Sauerei wäre draußen vielleicht dann doch zu groß. In der Zwischenzeit fönte Vegeta sich seine Haare. Zwischendurch blickte er immer mal wieder kurz in den Spiegel, um zu sehen, was Bulma da aus ihm gemacht hatte. Als er dann jedoch fertig war, staunte er nicht schlecht. Es sah sogar richtig gut aus.  
  
"Nicht schlecht. Ich hätte dir gar keinen Geschmack zugetraut." "Danke. Ich brauch noch ungefähr ne halbe Stunde. Guck du solange noch mal, ob wir auch alles eingepackt haben." "Mach ich." "Ich hab übrigens in der Stadt noch Kapseln besorgt. Mein ganzes Monatsgehalt ist dafür draufgegangen. In den Kapseln ist auch ein Haus. Das könne wir sicher gut gebrauchen." "Ja, bestimmt. Man weis ja nie, wo wir landen werden." "Stimmt. Wir müssen auch erst mal sehen, was wir noch kriegen."  
  
Vegeta verließ das Bad und checkte noch mal alles durch. Doch vergessen hatten sie nichts. Das Wichtigste war alles schon längst eingepackt. In der Zwischenzeit war auch Bulma fertig. Mit schwarzen Haaren betrat sie nun auch das Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Hübsch." "Ist das alles?" "Nein. Ich denke nur, wir sollten jetzt verschwinden. Wir haben ja auch alles." "Stimmt. Dann wollen wir mal... Ach verdammt.. Was wollen wir denn nun eigentlich für Namen?" "Überlegen wir uns auf der Fahrt." "Einverstanden. Überleg dir ja was gescheites." "Ich will auch nicht so nen beschissenen Namen haben." "Auf geht´s in ein neues Leben..."  
  
Gemeinsam verließen die beiden, mit einigen Koffern bepackt das Wohnhaus, indem sie noch vor kurzem ein sehr ruhiges Leben geführt hatten. Wer weis denn auch, was die beiden in ihrem neuen Leben so alles erwartet...?  
  
ENDE TEIL 12 


	13. Eine neue Fluchtchance

TEIL 13  
  
Beide stiegen ins Auto und fuhren damit zu Bulma´s langjährigen Freund Kazuki Oba. "Wie wär´s mit... Haru?" "Noch blöder geht´s wohl nicht, was?" "Dann überleg doch mal selbst. Ich weiß nicht, welcher Männername dir gefällt." "Tja..." "Du weißt nämlich selber nichts." "Fahr du mal lieber und pass auf den Straßenverkehr auf." "Schon gut. Ich überleg trotzdem weiter."  
  
Während die beiden im Auto auf dem Weg zu Kazuki noch über Namen grübeln, bemerken sie nicht, dass sie von einem schwarzen Wagen verfolgt werden... "Sind sie das?" "Ja. Wir sagen dem Boss schnell bescheid. So einfach entkommt er nicht." "Und seine kleine Freundin auch nicht..." Einer der beiden Insassen nahm sich ein Handy und rief damit Taishi Haga an.  
  
Ring...ring...ring... "Na endlich. Habt ihr sie?" "Ja. Sie sitzen in einem Renault Alpine vor uns. Wir wissen noch nicht wohin sie fahren." "Bleibt dran. Macht noch ein Foto von den beiden und schickt es mir dann. Die Bullen und die Presse werden sich sehr dafür interessieren, dass er eine Agentin als Komplizin hat..." "Also haben die Daten gestimmt?" "Ja. Sie ist Agentin bei einem Geheimdienst. Aber sie hat diese Stelle bei der Polizei angenommen, um endlich den Durchbruch zu schaffen." "Jetzt wird sie bald selbst gesucht werden... Wir machen ein Foto und schicken es Ihnen dann. Sobald wir wissen, wohin sie fahren, melden wir uns wieder." "Gut... Macht das... Tja, Vegeta... Du wirst bald erfahren, wie es ist, wenn ich etwas nicht bekomme... Du wirst dieses Land nicht verlassen. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen..."  
  
Die beiden Verfolger besprachen kurz das weitere Geschehen und der Fahrer setzte dann zu einem Überholmanöver an. Im Vorbeifahren holte der Beifahrer schnell sein Handy aus der Tasche und machte, so unauffällig wie möglich, ein Foto der beiden. "Jetzt fährst du dort rechts. Dann lenkst du um und wir fahren Ihnen wieder hinterher." "Wir sollten noch schnell das Nummernschild ändern. Sonst merken sie noch was." An der nächsten Ampel bog er dann rechts ab und fuhr in eine Seitenstraße. Dort drückte er auf einen Knopf im Wagen und schon wurde das Nummernschild automatisch von einem eingebauten Computer gewechselt. "Jetzt beeil dich. Sonst sind sie weg." Mit erhöhtem Tempo fuhr er aus der Seitenstraße wieder heraus und bog dann wieder rechts ab, um den beiden zu folgen... "Ich schick dem Chef schnell das Foto. Fahr weiter hinter ihnen her." Mit einem bestätigendem Piepen von Seiten des Handys, wurde das Foto auch schon abgeschickt...  
  
Nach mittlerweile 15-minütiger Fahrt kamen die beiden wieder vor dem alten Wohnhaus an. "Da ist es." "Sieht ja nicht gerade einladend aus..." "Von außen ja, aber drinnen ist es sehr modern gemacht." Bulma parkte das Auto nicht, sondern fuhr an eine größere Hauswand, die schon ziemlich zerfallen aussah. "Willst du dein Auto auch noch zu Schrott fahren?" "Vertrau mir..." Sie gab einfach Gas und fuhr so mir nichts, dir nichts durch die Wand. "Wie hast du das gemacht?" "Eine Illusion... Auch Fatahmorgana genannt..." "Aber wie..." "Du müsstest dich doch am besten mit so was auskennen." "Schon gut. Hast gewonnen." "Wir fahren jetzt einfach weiter und irgendwann kommen wir vor seinem Büro an. Es hat nämlich mehrere Eingänge. Wir nahmen also den Hintereingang." "Ganz schön raffiniert." "Schau, dort ist sein Büro."  
  
Beide schnallten sich ab und gingen auf das Büro zu. Bulma öffnete einfach ohne anzuklopfen die Tür. "Hallo, Kazuki." "Hallo. Wie ich sehe, hast du den Meisterdieb gleich mitgebracht." "Sehr witzig. Wir haben´s eilig." "Ich weis. Kommt gleich her. Dann mach ich Passfotos. Welche Namen wollt ihr dann haben?" "Ich will Kira Naruto heißen und für Vegeta nehmen wir Kenji Obasaki." "Alles klar. Wer will zuerst?" "Dann mach ich eben." "Hübsch seht ihr beide übrigens aus. Sehr hübsch..." "Mach dich nicht lustig, Kazuki." "Mach ich nicht." Kazuki machte von beiden jeweils ein Foto und bearbeitete diese noch ein bisschen am Computer. "Hier sind eure neuen Pässe. Namen hab ich grad eingetragen. Als Wohnort hab ich bei euch beiden Südliche Hauptstadt angegeben. Der Rest ist klar. Schaut es euch aber noch mal an." "Sehr schön. Alles so, wie wir es wollten. Danke Kazuki. Du bist echt unsre Rettung." "Aber, aber. Du hast mir auch schon oft genug geholfen. Ich mach mal schnell den Fernseher an. Jetzt kommen nämlich gleich Sportnews." "Tu dir keinen Zwang an." Kazuki ging zum Fernseher und schaltete gleich NHK ein. "Wir unterbrechen unser Programm für eine Sondermeldung. Vor weinigen Minuten erreichte uns eine äußerst interessante Neuigkeit..." "Was soll der Scheiß? Ich will Sport sehen!" "...Offenbar hatte der noch immer gesuchte Verbrecher Vegeta Sendó die ganze zeit über eine Komplizin. Und es ist sehr erschreckend, dass es sich dabei um Bulma Briefs, eine Agentin bei Polizei handelt. Hier ist ein Foto der beiden. Es scheint sehr aktuell zu sein, da beide doch anders aussehen. Offenbar wollten sie so untertauchen. Die Bevölkerung wird gebeten, jede Einzelheit der Polizei zu melden. Auf die beiden ist auch ein Lösegeld von ca. 1 Million $ ausgesetzt, tot oder lebendig ist der Regierung egal..." "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein..." "Wie haben die?..." "Ihr steckt jetzt verdammt tief in der Scheiße. Ihr solltet euch sehr beeilen. Noch nicht jeder hat das jetzt gesehen." "So kommen wir doch in kein Flugzeug." "Zug, Bus oder überhaupt alles können wir jetzt vergessen." "Ich hab nen Kumpel. Der arbeitet im Hafen. Ein Schiff läuft heute noch aus. Ich glaube Richtung China... Vielleicht könnt ihr diese Chance nutzen." "Dein Freund verpfeift uns doch nicht?" "Nein. Das geht dann klar. Er macht selber krumme Dinger. Er würde sich ins eigene Fleisch schneiden. Ihr müsst euch nur beeilen. Das Schiff läuft heute Abend gegen 20 Uhr aus." "Dann nichts wie los. Wir müssen uns jetzt wirklich beeilen." "Aber wie kommen wir zum Hafen? Ohne das uns jemand bemerkt..." "Versucht euch irgendwie durchzuschmuggeln. Anders geht´s nicht. Hier sind eure Pässe." "Danke Kazuki. Danke für alles." "Alles Gute euch beiden. Und lasst euch nicht erwischen... Ach, und packt eure Koffer lieber in die Kapseln. Sonst wird´s zu schwer..." "Wir gehen dann..." Schnell verließen beide das Büro und gingen einen unterirdischen Gang lang. Sie vergewisserten sich noch einmal, ob sie auch wirklich alles dabei hatten. Sie bemerkten jedoch nicht, wie sich vor dem alten Haus, die beiden Typen, die sie verfolgt hatten, diesem unaufhörlich näherten...  
  
ENDE TEIL 13 


	14. Unerwartete Zwischenfälle

TEIL 14  
  
"Jetzt sind die beiden fällig." "Wird auch langsam mal Zeit... Der Boss wird zufrieden sein." Ohne auch nur anzuhalten, bahnten sich die zwei Männer ihren Weg nach vorne.  
  
Piep, piep, piep..... In Kazuki´s Büro leuchteten jäh in diesem Moment einige rote Lämpchen der außen angebrachten Überwachungskameras auf. "Nanu? Was ist denn jetzt los?" Kazuki hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ihn jetzt gleich noch erwarten würde. Er tippte auf einige Knöpfe und entdeckte auch schon den bevorstehenden Schlamassel. "Scheiße... Die sind denen bis hierher gefolgt." Ohne zu zögern ging Kazuki zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte eine Pistole aus einer der vielen Schubladen.  
  
Doch es war schon zu spät, da die beiden Männer in diesem Moment die Tür eintraten und blindlings auf Kazuki schossen. Er war auf der Stelle tot. Solch einen Kugelhagel konnte einfach niemand überleben. Die Schüsse waren so heftig, dass an den Wänden massig Kazuki´s Blut klebte. Auf dem Boden hatte sich auch schon eine riesige Blutlache gebildet.  
  
"Sie sind nicht hier. Bestimmt sind sie gleich abgehauen." "Fragt sich nur wohin..." "Du musstest ihn ja gleich umlegen. Wir hätten ihn eventuell noch befragen können." "Aus dem hätten wir sicherlich nichts rausgekriegt." "Auch wieder wahr. Wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen. Vielleicht finden wir sie noch..." Schnell verließen beide wieder das ehemalige Büro von Kazuki und schritten die Geheimgänge entlang.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit waren Vegeta und Bulma schon so weit voraus, dass sie von alledem nichts bemerkten. Die beiden machten sich vielmehr über ihr späteres Leben Gedanken. "Wie kommen wir eigentlich zum Hafen? Unbemerkt, meine ich..." "Keine Ahnung. Kennst du sonst noch jemanden?" "Schon...Nur die würden mir jetzt sicher nicht mehr helfen..." "Wegen dem Bericht im Fernsehen..." "Ja, genau. Ich hab gesagt, ich hab ein Jobangebot aus dem Ausland... Und jetzt..." "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde dir das Leben schon einigermaßen schön machen." "Ich hab mich entschieden und das zieh ich jetzt auch durch." "Danke... Ich weis nur noch nicht, wo wir dann endgültig untertauchen könnten." "Das überlegen wir uns, wenn wir erst mal auf dem Schiff sind." Für beide würde es noch ein schwerer Weg werden...  
  
Auch Bulma´s "Freunde" hatten den Bericht im Fernsehen gesehen. "Das glaub ich einfach nicht... Bulma... Wieso?" C18 war einfach zu geschockt. Doch ihr Bruder Jeff war außer sich vor Wut. "Wie kommt die dazu?" "Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, kann ich sie ein bisschen verstehen..." "WAS? Du nimmst sie auch noch in Schutz?! Spinnst du?" "Kapierst du denn nicht? Sie hat sich seit langen wieder in einen Mann verliebt. Und zwar gleich so heftig, dass sie hier alles für ihn aufgibt. Ich muss dir ehrlich sagen, dass ich sie sogar ein bisschen bewundere..." "Du vielleicht... Doch eins garantiere ich dir, Bulma... Ich werde euch kriegen und dann wandert ihr beide zusammen in den Knast..." "Das willst du nicht wirklich tun?" "Doch! Sie wird bezahlen! Keiner kommt mir so einfach davon... Immerhin habe ich sie mal geliebt. Stattdessen wirft sie sich diesem Arschloch um den Hals..." "Das ist dein Problem! Du bist in sie verliebt! Aber sie hat sich schon für einen Mann entschieden! Und der bist nicht du! Akzeptiere das endlich!" "Jetzt lernst du mich kennen, Bulma... Das schwöre ich dir..." So schnell es nur ging, verließ Jeff die Wohnung und raste mit dem Auto von C18 ins Polizeirevier...  
  
Vegeta und Bulma waren mittlerweile in der Stadt. Beide waren allerdings mit Baseballcaps "getarnt". Ihr Glück war, dass es heute ziemlich heiß war, so hatte nämlich fast jeder ein Cappie auf dem Kopf. "Was wollen wir jetzt machen?" "Wir gehen zu unserem Wohnhaus. Dort holen wir meine Maschine. Ich hab noch zwei Helme. Das macht die Sache dann leichter." "Gut. Aber Beeilung." Die beiden machten, so schnell sie konnten. So weit war es ja auch nicht mehr bis zu dem ehemaligen Wohnhaus der beiden.  
  
Nach weiniger als 10 Minuten waren sie auch schon angekommen. Doch angekommen, traf sie der Schlag. Das gesamte Gebäude war von der Polizei umstellt! Und vorne dran stand... Jeff!  
  
"Das glaube ich jetz einfach nich. Jeff..." "Dein werter Kollege hat anscheinend Fernsehen geschaut." "Wieso, Jeff?" "Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Ich wette, der hat alles in der Stadt jetzt absichern lassen." "Ich weis doch auch nicht, was wir tun sollen."  
  
Die Situation schien aussichtslos zu sein. Doch ohne, dass die zwei es bemerkten, näherten sich den beiden mehrere Gestalten...  
  
ENDE TEIL 14 


	15. Der Beginn eines neuen Lebens

TEIL 15  
  
Die Unbekannten kamen immer näher, doch Vegeta und Bulma merkten nicht einmal, dass hinter ihnen überhaupt jemand war. Einer der Unbekannten schnellte dann hervor und hielt Bulma den Mund zu...  
  
"Was?" Vegeta erschrak viel zu sehr, als dass er beide hätte verteidigen können. "Psst... Oder wollt ihr, dass die euch bemerken?" "Ihr?! Was macht ihr denn hier?" Jetzt erkannt Bulma, wer es war. Es waren C18 und Krilin. "Wir haben das auch im Fernsehen gehört. Jeff war dann so zornig, dass er jetzt alles unternimmt, um euch in den Knast zu kriegen." Als C18 dies sagte, wirkte sie sehr traurig. "Aber was macht ihr nun hier?" Bulma wusste nicht wirklich, was die zwei mit ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen bezwecken wollten. "Wir werden euch helfen. Ohne Hilfe schafft ihr es nicht. Wo wollt ihr jetzt hin?" "Ihr wollt uns wirklich helfen?" "Ich kann das zwar nicht ab, dass du jetzt einfach so abhaust, aber du warst und bist eben meine beste Freundin." "Danke... Das werde ich euch nie vergessen." "Also... Wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen." "Ja... wir müssen zum Hafen." "Wieso zum Hafen?" Jetzt war Krilin leicht verwirrt. "Dort ist jemand, der illegal ins Ausland liefert. Der kann uns mitnehmen." "Wenn ihr euch sicher seid... Wir fahren euch zum Hafen. Ihr müsst euch hinten drin nur etwas tarnen." "Kein Problem. Wir sind geübt darin.." "C18, pass auf. Du fährst die beiden zum Hafen und ich werde hier bleiben und euch sozusagen Rückendeckung geben. Nur für den Fall..." "Krilin..." Bulma verdankte den beiden jetzt viel. Langsam schritt sie zu Krilin. "Ich werde dich auch nie vergessen. Danke für alles. Und pass ja auf C18 auf..." "Sicher. Das werde ich tun. Und wenn es geht, meldet euch mal..." Ein letztes Mal umarmten sich beide, denn sie wussten, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird... "Haut jetzt ab. Ich geh mal zu den Idioten dort drüben. Macht´s gut..." "Bis irgendwann mal..."  
  
C18 verließ zusammen mit Vegeta und Bulma so unauffällig wie möglich das Gelände. Krilin sah ihnen noch ein allerletztes Mal hinterher, bis er zu der Polizei hinüberschritt. Jeff erkannte ihn schon von weitem.  
  
"Krilin! Was führt dich hierher?" "Ich hab das auch gehört... Schlimme Sache. Dabei habe ich erst noch vor kurzem ihr Motorrad repariert." "Sie kannten Miss Briefs?" Der ehemalige Chef von Bulma trat nun auch hinzu. "Ja... Ich kann wirklich sagen, dass sie eine meiner besten Freunde war." "Tja, so kann man sich täuschen..." "Dir geht das alles ziemlich leicht von den Lippen, Jeff..." "Sie ist mir egal. Ich bring sie und ihren Freund hinter Gittern." Hier betonte Jeff das Wort Freund besonders...  
  
Krilin unterhielt sich noch lange mit den Polizisten, während C18 mit den zweien schon im Auto saß. "Wo wollt ihr eigentlich genau untertauchen?" "Keine Ahnung. Dahin, wo uns keiner findet." Ohne es zuzugeben, war Vegeta schon ziemlich froh, dass C18 und Krilin ihnen halfen. "Wir sind auch gleich am Hafen. Dann müsst ihr nur noch euer Schiff finden." "Wie spät ist es?" "Es ist gleich dreiviertel 8." "Scheiße. Das Schiff läuft gegen 20 Uhr aus. Kannst du vielleicht ein bisschen schneller fahren?" "Kein Problem!" C18 trat aufs Gaspedal. Jetzt zählte jede Sekunde...  
  
Was C18 jedoch nicht bemerkte war, dass sie gerade an einer getarnten Polizeikontrolle vorbei fuhren. "Die sind aber ziemlich schnell unterwegs." Sagte ein langer Spargel zu seinem dickbäuchigem Kollegen, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, eine Bratwurst zu verdrücken. "Ich würde sagen, wir fahren hinterher." "Und was is mit meiner Bratwurst?" "Ich kauf dir nachher ne Neue. Steig ein." "Na gut..." Der dicke schmiss seinen Snack in eine Mülltonne und stieg dann auch wiederwillig ein. Dann gab der Schmalhans so richtig Gas. "Hol mal mein Fernglas aus dem Fach da." "Immer kommandierst du mich nur rum. Wonach soll ich nun eigentlich gucken?" "Wer da drin sitzt. Vielleicht sind´s Jugendliche, die im Rausch sind." Der Dicke guckte durchs Fernglas und besah sich die Insassen. "Hä?... Die zwei, die hinten drin sitzen, sehen von hinten wie die aus, die jetzt gesucht werden." "Was? Zeig mal her........ Scheiße, dass sind die beiden! Ruf sofort den Chef an!"  
  
Vor dem ehemaligen Wohnhaus von Bulma und Vegeta klingelte plötzlich ein Handy. "Ja?.... Was?!.... Das ist ja.... Wir kommen sofort. Und bleiben Sie dran!" Schnell legte er wieder auf und informierte die restlichen, die dort rumstanden. "Eine Kontrolle hat die beiden in einem Auto sitzen gesehen. Das Auto bewegt sich Richtung Hafen. Nichts wie hinterher!" Jeff witterte jetzt seine Chance. "Jetzt seid ihr dran. Ihr erlebt jetzt euer blaues Wunder." "Jeff, ich komme mit." Krilin drängte nun darauf, auch mit zu kommen. Immerhin war seine Freundin jetzt auch beteiligt. "Gut. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen." Ale dort Anwesenden stiegen in ihre Einsatzfahrzeuge und fuhren zum Stadthafen...  
  
In der Zwischenzeit wieder bei C18, Bulma und Vegeta. Nach endlosen 5 Minuten war der Hafen auch endlich in Sicht. "Wir sind da. Ich fahr euch noch zu den Stegen runter. Dann seid ihr auf euch gestellt." "Danke C18. Einfach für alles..." "Nichts zu danken, Schätzchen. Passt nur auf euch auf. Besonders du auf Bulma... Verstanden, Vegeta?" "Darauf kannst du einen lassen." "Nee, danke. Wir sind da. Alles Gute." "Machs gut. Bis irgendwann mal." Die beiden hinteren Insassen stiegen aus und blickten sich kurz um. "Vegeta? Was macht das Polizeiauto hier?" Mit prüfendem Blick schaute Vegeta jetzt auch in diese Richtung. "Wenn sie was von uns wollten, würden sie aussteigen. Komm. Wir müssen das verdammte Schiff finden." "Gut. Ich hab mir das Schiff noch ein bisschen beschreiben lassen, bevor wir bei Kazuki verschwunden sind. Der Typ muss schon ziemlich alt sein. Der macht das wohl schon sein ganzes Leben. Ich glaube er heißt Muten Roshi." "Dann müssen wir den finden." Beide rannten mehr oder weniger die Stege entlang.  
  
Die beiden Polizisten waren steif vor Angst. "Ich steig da jetzt nicht aus." "Ich auch nicht. Sollen die dann doch machen, was sie wollen. Aber nicht mit mir." "Ganz meine Rede... Hey, ich glaub da kommt endlich das Einsatzkommando."  
  
Und er hatte wirklich recht. Mehr als 20 Wagen rollten an. Und sofort stürmten alle Insassen aus diesen heraus.  
  
C18 konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. "Scheiße, was machen die hier.. Krilin..." Der blickte sie mit einem niedergeschlagenem Blick an und kam langsam auf sie zu. "Was ist passiert?" "Jemand hat euch gesehen. Derjenige hat dann den Polizeichef informiert." "Das können nur die da gewesen sein. Die, die im Auto sitzen und nicht rauskommen." "Hoffen wir das beste..."  
  
"Scheiße..." "Was ist, Vegeta?" "Die Bullen..." "Was?! Wie kommen die hierher?" "Finden wir endlich das verdammte Schiff." "Es muss eins sein, dass gleich ausläuft. Guck dir alle Schiffe genau an. Auf dem Schiff steht auf der beiden Seiten noch "Original Pirate"." "Scheiße. Das finden wir nie." "Guck lieber, anstatt zu nörgeln." "... Das da! Dort ist es!" "Ja, das ist das schiff, was Kazuki gesagt hat. Nichts wie hin."  
  
Beide rannten, so schnell sie konnten zu dem Schiff. Doch plötzlich erschien jemand in ihrem Sichtfeld... Es war Jeff mit hochgehaltener Pistole. "Hab ich euch! Jetzt ist das Spiel aus. Gebt lieber gleich auf." "Scheiße..." "Tja, Vegeta Sendó... Das war's dann wohl." "Jeff, bitte lass uns gehen." "Bulma Briefs... Von Beruf Agentin. Nein... Jetzt Komplizin eines Schwerverbrechers. Ich soll euch laufen lassen? Wie blöd bist du eigentlich? Oder bist du nur so naiv?" "Bitte. Warum tust du das?" "Warum? Ich will auch mal Erfolg haben in meinem Beruf. Bis jetzt hattest nur du Erfolg. Du hast mir alle großen Aufträge vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Jetzt bin ich mal dran. Und wenn ich über Leichen gehen muss..." "Ich hab dir nie irgendwelche Aufträge weggeschnappt. Du weist am besten, dass es nicht so ist." "Ich hab dich geliebt... Doch du hast mich nur getreten. Jetzt bezahlst du! Und er auch." "Ist das nicht ein bisschen feige? Wir sind unbewaffnet." "Na und? Ist das mein Problem? Genug gelabert! Sag schon mal auf Wiedersehen, Bulma... Dein Freund kommt gleich nach." Jeff hielt die Pistole ein Stückchen höher, um besser treffen zu können, doch Vegeta war schneller. Er hatte vorsichtshalber auch noch eine Pistole eingesteckt. Bevor Jeff abdrücken konnte, drückte er ab... Und traf Jeff mitten in den Bauch. Es ging alles so schnell, dass keiner den Anwesenden richtig realisieren konnte, was überhaupt geschah. "Jeff..." Bulma lief noch leicht benommen zu ihrem ehemaligen Kollegen und Freund. Sie kniete sich zu ihm und nah seinen Kopf in ihre Hände. "Bulma..." "Du bist so ein Idiot... Du hättest das verhindern können..." "Es tut mir leid... Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter..." "Halt durch, die anderen sind gleich da." "Haut endlich ab... Solange ihr es noch könnt..." "Er hat recht. Lass uns endlich auf das Schiff gehen." Vegeta wurde nun langsam wirklich ungeduldig. "Leb wohl Jeff. Du warst ein guter Freund." "Ich bin froh, dass ich in deinen Armen sterben kann... Leb wohl..." "Jeff...?" Doch das hörte er nicht mehr, da jäh in diesem Moment sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. "Er ist tot..." "Es ging nicht anders." "Ich weis. Lass uns gehen, Vegeta, bevor hier noch der Rest auftaucht." Bulma legte Jeff´s Kopf sanft wieder auf den Boden. Dann schritt sie zusammen mit Vegeta endlich zum Schiff, dass einige Meter weiter hinten lag.  
  
"Wer seid ihr denn?" "Wir kommen von Kazuki." "Kazuki? Dann kommt mal an Bord. Ich wollte gerade ablegen. Ihr habt großes Glück." "Wohin geht die Reise?" "Richtung China. Dann wird das zeug in alle Richtungen verstreut." "Danke, dass Sie und mitnehmen." "Geht unter Deck und schafft eure Sachen runter, wenn ihr welche habt. Die Reise dauert ca. 18 Stunden. Ich heiße übrigens Muten Roshi. Meine Freunde nennen mich aber nur Roshi." "Ich heiße Bulma und das ist mein Freund Vegeta." "Willkommen." Der alte ging jetzt zu allen Seiten und machten die Leinen los. "Wir haben's geschafft." "Ja... Endlich sind wir frei."  
  
Die Polizisten rannten unterdessen zu der Stelle, von der sie einen Schuss gehört hatten. "Was zum... Jeff!?" Einer der Beamten kniete sich neben ihn und prüfte seinen Puls. "Er ist tot. Durch einen gut gezielten Schuss..." "Jeff..." Das war zu viel für C18. Erst verlor sie ihre beste Freundin und jetzt ihren Bruder. Weinend brach sie in Krilin´s Armen zusammen...  
  
Das Schiff war aber mittlerweile schon zu weit weg, um davon noch irgendetwas mitzubekommen. Vegeta saß auf einer der Absperrungen und Bulma kam gerade auf ihn zu. "Wir haben dann die Möglichkeit entweder in China zu bleiben, oder nach Westen, Norden oder Süden zu gehen. Wir haben freie Auswahl." "Mal sehen..." "Ich denke, ab jetzt werden wir ein ruhiges Leben haben." "Hoffentlich. Der Alte hat´s ein bisschen im Kopf." "Stimmt, aber er ist lustig." Bulma setzte sich dann zu Vegeta auf die Absperrung und kuschelte sich an ihn. Jetzt würde für beide bald ein neues Leben beginnen...  
  
Pünktlich nach 18 Stunden kamen sie dann wieder am Festland an. Es war für sie schwierig, sich überhaupt erst mal mit jemandem zu verständigen, da hier keiner ihre Sprache sprach. Aber mit der Zeit kamen sie auch mit diesem Problem zurecht. Nachdem sich beide ausgiebig über die Gebiete in allen Himmelsrichtungen informiert hatten, beschlossen sie, nun endgültig in Richtung Westen unterzutauchen...  
  
Dann zwei Jahre später in Tibet, ca. 20 km von Lhasa entfernt... "Wuäh..." "Ist ja gut, mein Schatz... Psst... Vegeta, bring mir mal bitte das Fläschchen." "Hier." "Danke... So, mein Schatz, jetzt hast du gleich keinen Hunger mehr." "Ich geh nachher ins Dorf runter und besorg ein bisschen was zu essen." "Ja, mach das."  
  
Es hatte sich vieles geändert. Bulma und Vegeta gingen nach Tibet, wo sie freundlich aufgenommen wurden. In einem kleinen Dorf namens Zangshou haben sie einen sehr freundlichen Priester kennen gelernt. Bei diesem, in seinem kleinen Kloster, haben beide dann traditionell geheiratet. Sie sind dann weiter gezogen. Bis weit ins Land hinein. Heute leben sie in ihrem kleinen Capsule-Haus in der Nähe eines kleinen Dorfes, namens Hao, wo sie alles lebenswichtige günstig herbekommen. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft wurde Bulma dann auch schwanger und brachte knapp neun Monate später den kleinen Trunks zur Welt...  
  
ENDE TEIL 15  
  
ENDE  
  
Das war's. Danke an alle, die diese FF gelesen haben. Schreibt auch bitte ein paar Reviews, damit ich weis, ob euch die FF gefallen hat oder nicht. Und zum Schluss noch ein bisschen Werbung: Lest bitte auch mal meine erste FF "Schicksalhafte Begegnungen". Ciao, J-chan 


End file.
